Past, Present, and Future
by GATX-105B
Summary: Kira ended the war and dropped out of view. Now one year later something threatens the world Kira created. When he suddenly reappears, amends are made, suspicions arise, and danger lurks on the horizon. Pairings: KxL, AxC, DxM, YxOC. 5.04.10 UPDATED.
1. Reunion

**Past, Present, and Future**

Chapter 1 

It had been one year since that day. The day when the one that demolished the boundary between those genetically altered those not. A man who dropped out of view and became the greatest enigma of the Cosmic Era.

Orb, Military Base C.E. 72

"Commander Zala good to see you again. The new modified Astray units should be ready in three days. We modified the operating systems to your specifications and updated the weaponry as well." Said a young mechanic as Athrun walked through the hanger admiring his new Astray M2 units. There were lightweight melee combat units and long-range artillery units.

"Good see that the operating systems are reformatted correctly." Replied Athrun as his cell started to ring. The caller I.D. showed C.Y-A. Seeing this Athrun immediately picked up the phone and answered the call.

Phone Call

Athrun- "Good morning, Princess. I see we finally woke up."

Cagalli- "Cut the crap Athrun. You know we were going to have lunch with Lacus, Dearka, Milly, and Yzak since they're in town."

Athrun- "I'll meet you at the restaurant in about an hour. Okay?"

Cagalli- "Yeah sure. Just don't be late. You know Lacus and Yzak are here on business and they have lots of appointments to keep."

Athrun- "I know. I'll see you later. Love You, Bye!"

Normal P.O.V., Space: Near the destroyed remains of Heliopolis

"Commander we have recovered the missing data. Shall we return now?" questioned a man in a black pilot suit (like the E.A. type) with a red stripe down one arm. On the shoulder was an insignia. It was a globe with a ZAFT symbol behind it and the Freedom Gundam's wings that had a separate ZAFT and O.M.N.I. Enforcer symbol on each wing.

"Go ahead Lowe bring the data back. We're going to earth after this." Replied the man softly. He stood on the bridge of a ship. One that few could recognize as it's the only one in its class. The ship is the _Eternal_ although it had been repainted a deep blue but leaving a small pink line on the right side of the ship.

The man in the pilot suit was Lowe Gear, a former junk tech turned mercenary with his Red Frame L-2 he headed the Gerbera unit of the Wings of Freedom. "Hey Gai, you ready to head back?" asked Lowe in a light and airy tone.

"Sure. The commander seems to have become quite preoccupied since our trip to the Mendel Colony." Replied the man also dressed in a black pilot suit with a blue stripe instead of red down one arm as he booted up his Blue Frame L-2. "Serpent unit we're returning to the _Eternal_." Commanded Gai as his Mobile Suit shot off in the direction of the ship.

Meanwhile in Orb, Restaurant: Lunch Time

Athrun had met Cagalli outside and had just been seated when, "Hello Athrun, Cagalli." Came the calm, melodic voice of Lacus who had just entered the restaurant. As Lacus sat down she looked visibly happier than she had in a while which Athrun and Cagalli both noticed. "How are you two?" asked Lacus as she sat down.

"I've been doing pretty well excluding the whole paperwork thing." Mused Cagalli. Athrun chuckled slightly at this remembering how she raved about how much paperwork she had.

"How about you Athrun? You haven't called me in such a long time and I've been so busy." Smiled Lacus. Both Cagalli and Athrun could tell her heart really wasn't in it.

"I'm alright. I'm upgrading all of Orbs defenses right now." Answered Athrun as his drink arrived

"Your drink sir." Said the waiter as he handed Athrun a glass of iced tea.

"Thank you." Athrun replied as the waiter left. "Speaking of arrivals where are the others?" asked Athrun.

"Hi! Sorry we're late!" said a very out-of-breath Miriallia, "Dearka got us lost again. He insisted that it was on the other side of the city."

"Hmph. This idiot couldn't tell the difference from north and south." Sighed a disgruntled Yzak.

"Hey. I said I was sorry. Just cause I didn't read the map right doesn't give you the right to make my life a living hell." Grunted Dearka who had turned red when Milly began to tease him.

"Hello, have you made your decisions?" asked the waitress who had come around to take their orders.

"So Lacus how is PLANT and your tour? I understand that you're holding the one year anniversary concert here in Orb." Asked Miriallia.

"Yes, I am. Due to the fact that the Orb is the neutral nation and that the peace talks and the party will be here, I see that it is only correct to hold the concert here as well." Replied Lacus, her eyes sad as she remembered the day when Kira left.

"Have you guys seen the news lately?" asked Yzak his voice unusually serious.

"Yeah. What about it?" replied Athrun.

"You know the mercenary group that keeps fighting all of those anti-coordinator and anti-natural groups?" asked Yzak

"The Wings of Freedom right?" replied Athrun nodding as he turned to look at all the other people at the table.

"They're extremely secretive. Not once have we seen their leader. All we know is that by analyzing their mobile suits is that they're highly enhanced Astray units with PS armor. The mobile suits that we have come to assume are the command units are the Strike, the Aegis, two Justices a Red Frame Astray, a Blue Frame Astray, and, of course, the leader." Whispered Yzak.

"What about them?" snapped Cagalli who was tired of being left out of the conversation. Lacus looked up in an amused expression and then sighed because she knew this would somehow turn into a fight.

"Look okay? This is technically more for Lacus than anyone else. Doesn't it occur to you that the fact they're named the "Wings of Freedom" and that Kira dropped out of view a year ago?" snarled Yzak.

"Just calm down you two. It isn't such a big deal. Now what about Kira?" said Athrun after calming a fuming Cagalli.

"I'm just saying the fool leading the Wings of Freedom could actually be Kira." Smirked Yzak who started to frown immediately after as he realized no one's attention was on him any longer. As he looked over to where the pink haired songstress sat he realized that she was now crying.

"Smooth, Yzak, just great. Look what you just did by talking about Yamato. Seriously you need to stop being so derogative." Glared Miriallia as she tried to comfort Lacus.

"Don't worry about me I'm quite alright" said Lacus putting on her smile and drying her tears. _Why did you leave Kira? There are people that care about you here--_. Lacus' thoughts were suddenly halted when her phone rang.

Phone Call

Manager- "Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago to rehearse. We've only got a week before the concert."

Lacus- "It's okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes all right?"

Manager- "Fine. But don't blame me if you don't make it to the ball on time."

Warehouse in Orb

"Alright tonight's plan is to storm the palace and take the figureheads hostage. Understood?" asked a man whose face was hidden in the shadows. _Don't worry Flay I'll avenge your death._

"Yes Sir! For the preservation of our pure and blue world!" yelled several men.

To be Continued...

Please R&R


	2. Guess Who's Back?

Sorry for the slow update. Had a busy week.

Chapter 2

Orb: Lacus' Studio

"Alright good job today." Smiled Lacus' manager as he handed her a glass of water and turned to leave.

"Umm... Ms. Clyne you have a phone call on line one." Stated Lacus' assistant Karissa. She had been working with Lacus since the war ended and had become fast friends. Karissa was 17 just like Lacus and had dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Oh, thanks. By the way, I'm heading to the Delegates' Ball. Would you like to come?" asked Lacus as she picked up the phone.

"If it would not be too much trouble..." started Karissa.

Lacus looked up at her and smiled. "I would be no problem. We'll leave together. Just be ready in an hour or so." Lacus then lifted the phone to her ear and began talking.

Phone Call

Athrun- "Hey Lacus, Cagalli wanted me to call you to tell you that Dearka, Milly, and Yzak are also coming."

Lacus- "That's great. Is it okay if I bring a friend of mine along?"

Athrun- "Sure."

Lacus- "I'll see you at seven, okay?"

Athrun- "Alright see you then."

Lacus- "Bye."

Blue Cosmos: Warehouse

"Our orders are to infiltrate the building as cooks. We are then to abduct the figureheads as the dinner ends." Stated the Blue Cosmos senior officer.

"Move out. Get the mobile suits ready!" shouted a unit leader. In the warehouse stood the Sword Calamity, Forbidden Blue, and Raider Full Spec. Gundams. There were also eight Gunbarrel Daggers, five Strike Daggers, seven Duel Daggers, five Buster Daggers, two Forbidden Daggers, two Raider Daggers, and two Calamity Daggers. All of these were stored in the hanger underneath the warehouse.

Remains of Onogoro Island (old)

"We have to be prepared for an attack. The Blue Cosmos will probably have already infiltrated and are in disguise. Their obvious targets are the figureheads and anyone else who is a coordinator. We will have the Strike Unit and the Serpent Unit standby 10 miles off the coast. The Gerbera Unit and the Scylla Unit will accompany me to the Palace. The Twin Justice units will stay behind for backup. Understood?" stated the commander as he donned his own black pilot suit with a silver streak across the helmet and a silver ring on his shoulder opposite to the one with the Wings of Freedom Insignia.

"Yes, Sir!" The mercenaries shouted in unison.

MS bay of the _Eternal_

Several Mobile Suits started up all displaying the same startup screen:

**G**eneral **M**obile

**U**nsubdued **O**perating

**N**uclear **S**ystem

**D**rive

**A**ssault

**M**odule

**Basic System Tests: Running**...

Visual Unit- 99

PS Battery- 100

Neutron Jammer Canceller- 98

Output- 97

Integrated Weapons Systems- 96

Enhancement Systems- 100

Exterior Weapons Check- 97

**Total System Analysis: **OK

**Functioning Capacity:** 98.142

Main O.S. Online...

"Alright Strike Unit proceed to standby point one." Ordered the bridge. The _Eternal _then launched five Gundams. One Strike with a blue, white, and black color scheme and four black modified prototype Astray MBF-321s were launched. Immediately after the Serpent Unit launched.

Orb Palace: 7:00

"Welcome Ms. Clyne." Stated the doorman as he opened the door for Lacus and Karissa who had just arrived.

"Thank You." Replied Lacus in her usual courteous tone. "Just act normal. You'll be okay." Comforted Lacus as she saw Karissa tense up. As Lacus walked into the main hall the press immediately started taking photos. Two security guards came up to escort them to the ballroom.

Kitchen

"Okay, here's what we do. When the dinner ends we storm the ball room and abduct the figureheads. We're also going to take all other coordinators present as well." Whispered the Blue Cosmos senior officer. He pulls out his cell phone and speed-dials a number.

Phone Call

Officer- "Get the MS ready. Also have my custom Purity Gundam ready and on auto-pilot."

Tactics commander- "Yes sir."

Palace Rooftop

The Wings of Freedom had just arrived on the rooftop and were looking for any disturbances. Lacus had just entered the ballroom and there were several delegates talking to her.

"West Wing, Any signs of unrest?" asked the commander as he stared down at Lacus. Cagalli and Athrun had just walked in and Lacus was introducing someone to them.

"No, sir. There's no one here and we've thermal scanned it." Replied a member of the Scylla Unit.

"East Wing?" questioned the commander as Yzak, Miriallia, and Dearka arrived.

"All clear here. Thermal Scan as well." Replied a member of the Gerbera Unit.

"Lowe, scan for any explosives on the building and make sure the men are ready to move on my command." Said the commander over his headset.

"Sir, there are several explosives scattered across the tables in the main room. Shall I hack and disable them?"

"Go ahead Lowe." Replied the commander, soon after the bombs were defused.

Ballroom

"Hey, Lacus!" waved Dearka as he, Yzak, and Miriallia walked over to her. Dearka smirked as he saw Karissa looking around with a look of uncertainty. "Who's your friend?" grinned Dearka devilishly, which earned him a nice smack on the head from Miriallia.

"I didn't come to the ball with you just so you could pimp!" yelled Miriallia turning away from Dearka who smiled widely at this.

"So you do like me." Grinned Dearka. Yzak groaned as Milly dragged Dearka away from Lacus and Karissa. Lacus was dressed in a white gown with a blue lining entwined with extremely light pink. Karissa was wearing a blue gown brought out her eyes. Yzak looked at the girl beside Lacus. She was definitely attractive. There was no doubt in Yzak's mind about this.

'_Damn. Whoever she is she sure doesn't look like anyone my mom tried to set me up with._' Yzak thought. '_Doh! You definitely don't need a woman. Stop thinking like that!'_ Yzak thought as he mentally beat himself up.

"Hi, my name's Karissa. What's yours?" asked Karissa as she smiled sweetly.

"My name's Yzak Joule. Nice to meet you." Said Yzak as he gave her a _genuine_ smile. Karissa blushed a little, but she was save the butler making an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, dinner is served." Stated an elderly man. Behind him stood several waiters who all happened to be coordinators. Everyone took his or her seats. The ZAFT high council sat at one table, the Orb council at another, and the Earth Forces at another.

2 hours later: Kitchen

"Sir, the dinner is over." Said an officer as he peeked out from behind the door. The man nodded and cocked his high caliber handgun.

"Okay boys, lock and load." Said the senior officer as they all loaded their assault rifles. They donned blue helmets and stormed the room.

Rooftop

"They've stormed the room sir." Said Lowe as he stared down from the skylight.

"All units wait for my command. Lowe, Mike get one of your guys over here." Said the commander as he loaded his own assault rifle/grenade launcher. The five men put on their harnesses and attached them to the top of the skylight ready to drop down.

Ballroom

"Hands up coordinator bastards or you're all dead!" yelled the first Blue Cosmos member to storm the room. All the coordinators looked up in confusion. Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun already had their hand on their guns but seeing as how they were outnumbered they tossed them onto the ground in front of them. Athrun looked apologetically at Cagalli who was just plain shocked. Ten of the soldiers rounded up the coordinators and separated the delegates from them. Five black ropes fell from the skylight. A smoke grenade fell from the ceiling causing momentary blindness to all of the room's occupants.

"What the F!" screamed a soldier as he opened fire randomly. By then the five men had already knocked out the soldiers guarding the captives.

"Regroup!" yelled the commander as shot a flare gun illuminating the entire room exposing the five figures standing in black pilot suits. The Wings of Freedom brought up their assault rifles to point at the Blue Cosmos. As the man spoke again Miriallia gasped at the sound of the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Sai?" inquired Miriallia as the man spun around taking off the helmet revealing the face of Sai Argyle contorted in rage. He pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. None of the bombs activated. "Stupid piece of shit!" raged Sai as he threw the detonator and went for the next best option. He reached over and grabbed Lacus by her hair and put her in a headlock with his gun pointing to her head. The Wings of Freedom Commander began to shake with rage while his companions stood with unflinching calm as they had been trained to do.

"Oh, struck a nerve have I?" sneered Sai as he saw the commander begin to take a step forward. "Who are you anyway? Judging from the design on your suit, you seem as if you're the commander or something." Smiled Sai obviously enjoying the torture he was putting the man through. He yanked on Lacus' soft, pink hair making her yelp in pain. This spurred the commander into action as he dashed towards Sai. "I suggest you stop or the little songstress isn't going to be among the living anymore." Grinned Sai. "Now, show me who you are. I like to know who I'm fighting. The man stood up straight and took off his helmet. The face that stared back at Sai caused multiple gasps to occur around the room. Lacus upon seeing who it was almost shed tears of joy. Athrun, Sai, Cagalli, Dearka, Miriallia, Karissa, and Yzak just gawked in shock.

To be continued...

Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

Please Read and Review!


	3. It's not over

Sorry again for the slow update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Ballroom

Taking advantage of Sai's apparent confusion the man quickly dashed over and subdued Sai and ordered his men to open fire. Sai snarled as he felt Kira push him to the ground and take Lacus out of his grasp. All of the remaining soldiers were rounded up and taken to the prison cells under the palace for temporary holding. The man helped Lacus up and she looked nervously at his face both not knowing what to say.

"Kira!" exclaimed Lacus as she just decided to go for it, and threw her arms around his neck not wanting to let him go. Kira did not either, holding her tightly to his body. Lacus just sighed and leaned into the embrace never wanting the moment to end. They stayed like that for several minutes just relaxing in each other's warmth thinking that the danger was over. Around the room Athrun was helping Cagalli up who was too busy looking at Kira and Lacus. Dearka helped Milly up earning him a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush. And last but not least Yzak grunted something about women and how they couldn't help themselves. Nonetheless he willingly helped Karissa up who gave him a quiet thank you and avoided his gaze so she did not reveal her blush. Taking full benefit of this Sai ran outside and ordered that the mobile suit corps be moved out.

"Sir, Sai Argyle has escaped and there is a large number of mobile suit units coming this way. There are four Gundams with them." Said one of the men from the rooftop as he spotted the 35 MS headed his way.

"Shit. Tell the Strike and Serpent Units to move out." Replied Kira breaking out of his embrace with Lacus and speaking into his headset. "Keep me informed about all the units. Tell the Gemini Units (The two Justice Units) to be full alert." Ordered Kira.

"What going on?" inquired Athrun as he walked over to Kira who was picking up his helmet. It was easy to see that Kira had grown over the last year to about six feet. (Athrun is 5'11")

"The Blue Cosmos have a force of 35 MS headed this way, four of which are Gundam. I've sent two of my units each consisting of five MS each to deal with them." Responded Kira as he opened the laptop he had brought with him. The laptop displayed all the technical data from the Wings of Freedom MS. Kira quickly tapped into the visual unit of the closest MS and scanned the area. The computer instantly created a three-dimensional map of the city sector. Then it analyzed the approaching MS.

-31 Daggers

-4 G-Units

-Total: 35 units

-Threat: High

"What's wrong Kira?" whispered Lacus as she sat down next to him. Kira was staring at his screen analyzing all of the stats on the Gundams.

"There are a lot of MS headed this way. Four of them are Gundams." Answered Kira as the computer finished analyzing the Gundams.

**Sword Calamity:**

-Anti-Ship beam Swords x2

-Chest Cannon x1

-Head Mounted Igellistungs x4

-Shoulder Mounted Missiles x2

-Buster Shields x2

-After Burner Thrusters x4

-Trans Phase-Shift Armor

**Raider Full Spec.:**

-King Cobra Missiles x4

-Beam Rifles x2

-High Energy Thrusters x3

-Trans Phase-Shift Armor

**Forbidden Blue:**

-Trident x1

-Torpedoes x8

-Shields x2

-Shield Mounted Spikes x4

-Air/Submersible Thrusters x6

-Pack mounted Beam Cannon x1

-Trans Phase-Shift Armor

**Unknown Unit:**

-Armaments Unknown...

-Nuclear Drive Phase-Shift

"Damn it! One of the units are unknown." Growled Kira as the final results came into view. Lacus put on a worried face and put a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder. She immediately felt him loosen up.

"Kira, everything will be all right won't it?" inquired Lacus her innocent face looking puzzled.

"It should be." Smiled Kira as he stood up and looked at Lacus. _'She's so beautiful. I'll tell her after this. I have to.'_ Thought Kira as he looked into Lacus' baby blue eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of battle in his earpiece.

"Commander we have engaged in combat with the enemy. The Serpent Unit has encountered seventeen of the units. The Strike Unit has also encountered seventeen units." Said one of the soldiers through his own head set.

"Alright, what about the other suit? Inquired Kira.

"Well the other one his headed towards the east side of the city. It seem to be the unknown Gundam unit." Responded the soldier as he looked into his binoculars.

Five Minutes Later...

"Strike Unit report in. Give me the status of the most damaged MS." ordered Kira through his headset. Athrun had taken Cagalli to one corner of the room to calm her down. Miriallia was still a little shocked by her assailant's identity but was being comforted by Dearka. Yzak supposedly being the emotionless one was sitting next to Karissa quietly talking. Lacus was still sitting next to Kira with her head on his shoulder.

"Astray unit number three is functioning at 65 percent capacity after taking a shot from a beam cannon." Responded Alex the leader of the Strike Unit who was currently fighting off the Forbidden Blue in his modified Strike I.W.S.P. (**I**ntegrated **W**eapons **S**triker **P**ack).

"Alright." Responded Kira. Suddenly a message came from the Serpent Unit. Kira was immediately alert and listened the Gai.

"I've managed to take down the Raider Full Spec. but my unit is heavily damaged. I need to return to the _Eternal_." Said Gai as he discovered that his suit had a heavily damaged shoulder and a low response in his right leg and left arm.

"Go ahead and return." Returned Kira. He was beginning to get worried. These were just daggers with natural pilots. His units should have been able to take them out relatively fast. His only conclusion was that they all had taken enhancement pills like the Earth Alliance pilots.

Onogoro (City)

"Strike Unit reporting in, Sir. We've managed to take down the Forbidden Blue and 11 daggers." Said Alex as he destroyed another Buster Dagger. "Sir, you have a MS fast approaching your area. I'll deal with it." Stated Alex before he launched his Strike into the air to cut off the unknown unit. A blue and white MS was flying through the streets heading straight of the Palace. Its pilot was none other than Sai Argyle. After the war he had managed to get along until one day he decided to think too deeply. His mind managed to created a twisted version of the truth. He began to have a deep hatred of coordinators especially for Kira who he blamed for losing Flay and her death. His MS the Purity Gundam was a top-secret design made by Azrael before his death onboard the Dominion. It was designed with two X303 Scylla cannons mounted on each shoulder. It had two anti-ship swords and four beam sabers all mounted in the hip armor. In addition it had two short-range beam rifles. To top it all off it had stolen Nuclear Drive technology and a limited version of the Neutron Jammer Canceller to support all of its extensive weaponry. Its high-powered thrusters at mid speed put it on par with the speed of the Aile-Striker at its maximum speed.

Ballroom

"Lowe send a message to the _Eternal_ to have the Freedom ready for launch if it's need it.

"Yes, sir. Should I have them prepare the METEOR unit for launch as well in case we need it?" asked Lowe as he sent the commands to the _Eternal_.

"Sure. It's time to get over my past mistakes. I've dwelled on it too long." Replied Kira as his eyes had a faraway look to them. He was ready to move on. This was his final fight to conquer his past and begin to live in the present.

Bay of the _Eternal_

"Hose it down! The Blue Frame's smokin'!" yelled the head mechanic as Gai's L2 landed. The MS had barely made it back to the Ship before it had automatically shut down so that the core didn't overload and blow.

"How fast can it get fixed up?" asked Gai as he climbed out of the cockpit and stared at the extensive damage to the battered suits armor and frame.

"You're pretty lucky. This thing only made it back in two pieces so I just have to reconnect the dangling limbs and the put on a replacement leg. It should take about two days." Replied the mechanic as he ordered several men to get the parts needed and took a report on the damage and how long it would take.

Bridge of the _Eternal_

"Okay, Lowe, the Freedom is ready to launch and the METEOR is fully locked and loaded." Confirmed the communications officer as she used the bay monitor to see that everything went smoothly.

"Mr. Waltfeld sir. There are two Astray units requesting to return. They're functioning at 35 percent capacity. Shall I give them permission?" asked another officer as he received distress calls from the men.

"Go ahead and let them come back." Responded the former 'Desert Tiger' as he surveyed the battle with his one good eye.

Near the Palace

The Strike had managed to get ahead of the Purity Gundam with its enhanced thrusters and moved to block it off. "Stop now or I'll open fire!" commanded Alex seeing the Purity Gundam barreling towards him. Sai didn't stop so the Strike opened fire with its shield mounted Gatling gun. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the Purity and had its gun sliced off by one of its anti-ship swords. "Arrgh." Grunted Alex as he saw the barrel fly away. He responded by pulling out one of his own anti-ship swords and fired the shoulder-mounted rail-guns.

"Get out of my way coordinator!" yelled Sai as he pushed the Strike out of the way and sliced off its head. The rail guns, however, made contact and left some damage. Without vision the Strike just lay there as the Purity made its way towards the palace.

Ballroom

"Kira..." started Lacus as she saw the beheading of the Strike. Kira was definitely angry now. The Sai and his Purity Gundam had single-handedly managed to defeat one of his command units. This unnerved him. He knew that Sai's skills were the result of the pills. Kira was now in a bind and in a state of indecision. The Purity was making its way quickly to the palace and the M1 Astray guards were no match for the Purity. Kira had no units that could reach the palace in time. Kira finally Kira sighed, resigned to the fact that Sai was now a madman and would stop at nothing to see him destroyed.

"Launch the Freedom" Kira blandly said.

Bay of the _Eternal_

"Clear the launch bay. The Freedom is to be launched in five seconds. Move!" came Andrew Waltfeld's voice over the intercom. Everyone move out of the way as the launch tunnel shifted to the correct angle and became electro-magnetically charged. The Freedom's autopilot started as it flew out of the _Eternal_ at an incredible speed, hurtling through the sky.

Purity Gundam: Cockpit

A beep notified Sai of an object approaching at a high speed. He turned and saw it. His eyes widened with shock as his Gundam ceased its movements.

To Be Continued

Thanks to Those who Reviewed!

Please Read and Review!


	4. Finally

Chapter 4: Finally

Ballroom: A few minutes before

"Wh-what'd you say?" stuttered Athrun. "You kept that thing?" demanded Athrun as he almost angrily crossed the room and hoisted Kira up by is pilot suit's collar. "You ditch us and run off to end more lives?" fumed Athrun as he interrogated Kira. "I thought you said that you hated the war and that you wanted it to end!" screamed Athrun as he slammed Kira against the wall. Kira just stood silently and took the abuse. Cagalli, Lacus and the others just looked upon the scene anxiously waiting for one to break the silence.

"You want to know what I've been doing? You want to know why I did it?" returned Kira. "I did it because I had to find out who I am and where I belong. I also had to stop people from trying to destroy all that we have created!" retorted Kira. Outside a crash could be heard as the Freedom landed in the courtyard. Its cockpit automatically opened allowing Kira to climb inside. "Gotta go. See you." Smiled Kira as he broke away from Athrun and ran backwards toward the Freedom giving everyone a mock salute. As Kira sat down and closed the hatch, his expression turned serious. This was his final chance at redemption. He was ready to move on. Once he just another person in the crowd, now everyone knew his name. His fame came at a high price. Although he had it he never wanted it, there was blood on his hands. _'Flay was the past Lacus is the future.'_ Thought Kira as he deactivated the autopilot and activated the Phase-Shift Armor. As the Freedom rose almost all movement ceased on the battlefield. The Wings of Freedom who had never seen their leader fight were amazed to see that he had actually shown himself. The daggers and the remaining Sword Calamity all stared a the most deadly machine rising from the courtyard of the Orb palace.

Purity Gundam: Cockpit

Sai was in shock. He with his own two eyes had seen the ZGMF-X10A be decimated. "Kira, you'll pay for what you did to me. You took Flay away and then you let her die. You and your kind have no right to exist. For the preservation of our pure and blue world!" shouted Sai over the open link with the Freedom. This gave the Blue Cosmos a morale booster, but just seeing their leader whom they considered their friend out on the field of battle with them was the greatest Morale booster they could receive.

Freedom Gundam: Cockpit

Kira just silently let Sai take out his anger on him, hoping that he would come to his senses. Unfortunately he didn't. Kira looked at the other machines and finally realized that all of them were enhanced daggers. He knew that to save Sai he would have to stop him. It was not the drugs that produced his twisted image of the world. It was the impression and the scar the war left on him. "Sai, come to your senses. What you're doing is wrong. Coordinators are not coordinators by choice. They are as human as any natural." Responded Kira coldly.

"Shut the FUCK up! What the hell do you know you're just as unnatural as the rest of those gene-altered bastards." Retorted Sai as he pushed his mobile suit into action. Those words stung Kira. The person that was once his friend, now a Blue Cosmos member, was attacking him as if he were any other person. He had called him unnatural and an abomination. That was just going too far.

"Sai, you're way out of control. You need to get back in line." Growled Kira as he dodged Sai's initial attack.

"Shut up and stop dodging so I can destroy you! Jackal Unit: For the Preservation of our pure and blue world, you must fight to the end. Send these coordinators back to hell where they came from!" shouted Sai.

(A/N: This is just one big ass battle scene between the Freedom and the Purity. If you don't like battle scenes then just scroll down.)

Battle Scene: Beginning

The Freedom raised its beam rifle to strike down the Purity, but it was faster than Kira had expected. The anti-ship blade slashed the barrel of the rifle rendering if useless. Kira quickly threw it out of he way and activated its beam saber. Sai was already grinning he knew he had caught Kira off guard. What he didn't know was that he was insane. Kira quickly flipped the Freedom over the Purity's head giving it he time to break the anti-ship sword currently in use. It then fired the two Scylla cannons on its shoulders decimating the Freedom's shield.

"Damn it Sai!" grunted Kira as he dodged another blast from the Scylla cannons. Kira took the offensive and flipped out its impulse cannons. He fired back causing the Purity to fly backwards into a Buster Dagger destroying it. Kira began redirecting all unnecessary power to charging the impulse cannons to deliver a phase-shift disruptor beam. When used the cannons fired a beam that not only damaged but also disrupted the phase-shift armor system for a short period of time. Sai, however, wasn't ready to go down yet so he ran at Kira while throwing his six Combat Schneider Knives at the Freedom. Kira retracted the impulse cannons and continued his assault on the Purity with renewed fury. Kira was angry with Sai. Sai and he had once been good friends. Kira stuck his neck out to protect him, his other friends, and the _Archangel_. Flay had seduced Kira, Sai refused to believe that. After all that Kira had been through Sai had turned on him. The Blue Cosmos, the bane of the coordinators. Sai had become like Azrael deranged, psychotic, and a danger not only to coordinators, but to all of mankind. "I'm leaving the past behind Sai. There is no point in dwelling on past deeds. This past year has taught me that. I always believed you to be a rational person. I guess I was wrong. You are my past, a past I want to leave behind. I gave so much to create the more peaceful world we live in today. I won't let you take that away from me!" raged Kira as he continued to hack at the Purity forcing it to block Kira at every turn.

"Then why did you take it all from me! You bastard! None of you understand! I loved Flay. She gave herself to you and you let her die at the hands of that fucker, Rau!" retorted Sai as shot both of his beam rifles at Kira. Kira just merely grunted at how the effects of the drugs enhanced natural far beyond their given capabilities at a high price. "You failed to protect her. You know it Kira. We all believed you were one of us. You let the people on that shuttle get killed. You didn't make an attempt protect that little girl or Flay! Did you?" sneered Sai. That opened up a deep wound for Kira, one he had spent most of the past year away from those he loved trying to bury.

"Shut up." Spoke Kira with burning hatred as he suddenly saw the peak of his genetic alteration. He saw a seed drop and shatter unleashing all of his anger and fury and honing it into deadly skill and reflexes. Kira disengaged the charge on he P-S disruptor and used the shock of energy to propel the Freedom forward at an amazing speed while drawing its other beam saber and slicing off the Purity's arms. Sai was in a state of shock and denial he had had the upper hand just seconds ago, now he was nearly defeated. Kira shifted the Freedom around and just lopped off the head of the X403p. Kira also destroyed the power pack disabling the Phase-Shift armor.

Battle Scene: End

As the ZGMF-X10A rose, Kira looked out over Onogoro City. There was not too much damage to the city and the opposing Blue Cosmos forces had been destroyed. There was just one thing on Kira's mind. _'Is it time to go back to a normal life? Can I go back? I've defeated my past and my fears. Its time to move on. I've buried my past, begun to live in the present, and now I can look forward to the future.'_ Thought Kira. "All units, return to the _Eternal_. We cannot afford to draw in any more attention than we already have." Commanded Kira as he brought his dormant boosters back online and flew off towards the _Eternal_ just as fifteen MBF-M1 Astrays arrived on the scene only to clean the scene. Most of the Blue Cosmos had sustained quite serious injuries and some had died, but all of them would be taken into Orb custody and dealt with by Cagalli Yula-Attha.

Back in the Ballroom

Lacus just watched tearfully as the Freedom took off as if willing it to come back. All she could feel was a sharp ache in her heart. Dearka and Milly were both relieved that it was all over. Milly unconsciously put her head on Dearka's shoulder and just let it lay there reveling in the feeling of warmth. Dearka obviously realized this and let a smirk come to his face, but didn't say anything as he realized Miriallia had fallen asleep from exhaustion. It had been a long turbulent night for all of them. The shock of the Blue Cosmos attack was just a minor experience to all of them at this point the real surprise was Kira. Where had he been the past year. The most anyone knew was that he had helped several governments rid themselves of terrorist groups.

"I wanted to thank you again, Councilman Joule, for helping me earlier." Said Karissa with a smile to Yzak. That smile almost made Yzak feel like jello. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

"It was nothing. You can call me Yzak, it's alright." Responded Yzak with his second genuine smile that night. Karissa smiled back and gave him a quick hug leaving Yzak stunned as she walked over to Lacus to consol her boss and friend.  Yzak felt like a fool.  _'Soldiers aren't supposed to like jello.  Much less feel like jello, but that hug albeit quick was so warm'_ debated Yzak's head as he turned to talk to some of the other PLANT council members.  Athrun was quietly talking to Cagalli about how to handle the situation as it took place on Orb soil. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before telling her to talk to her staff. Cagalli nodded and walked off to speak with her staff and to control the press. Athrun strode towards the others and the delegates.

"Excuse me. We would like to inform you that you are all welcome to stay the night in the palace. We will have the staff show you to your rooms. Thank You." Stated Athrun as he addressed the delegates. As Athrun walked away he contemplated on how he had reacted to the Freedom earlier. _'I guess I shouldn't have done that. Kira was only trying to protect us, now he's just run off again and Lacus is heartbroken. Kira's become the idol of so many teenage girls these days. Any picture they could get of him always appears on the front covers of magazines and phony stories about him appear on the front page of the newspapers. Well at least now they have a real story to write about. That idiot better come back or I'll track him down and punch his ignorant face in.'_ thought Athrun as he walked over to Yzak. "How are the council members dealing with the situations?" asked Athrun.

"Alright, I suppose. They haven't gone ballistic yet." Replied Yzak as he looked over to Karissa who was still talking with Lacus in front of the window staring into the sky.

"Lacus, I'm sure he'll come back. You shouldn't worry about that. You actually do have a two and a half week break coming up in a few days. You should rest..." trailed off Karissa as she too lost herself in the sky.

_Eternal _

"Mr. Waltfeld, how are the repairs coming on the damaged units?" asked Kira as he entered the bridge still dressed in his pilot suit although he did have his helmet off. He was exhausted from the battle, but he still felt exuberant that he had defeated his past. "Any casualties?" questioned Kira.

"No, casualties and you shouldn't worry yourself about the units, kid. Get some sleep. You can decide what to do about your love life in the morning." Replied Andrew smirking as he saw Kira blush at the reference to the relationship between Kira and Lacus. "I'll take over for tonight." Said Andrew as he saw Kira try and stifle a yawn.

"Thank You." Replied Kira before walking back to his captain's quarters. He immediately stripped off his pilot suit and took a long shower. After emerging he saw the picture of himself and Lacus sitting on his desk. He smiled sadly and collapsed on his bed into a calm, dreamless sleep, something he had not had in a long time.

To be continued...

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. If you have any specific points that you are confused about you can e-mail me at

Read and Review!


	5. Relaxation

Sorry for the slow update!   
Chapter 5 

The next morning: _Eternal_

Kira had woken to the sound of his alarm clock, screaming at him to get up. He groaned and grudgingly rose. He decided to dress in his long-sleeved black shirt with a red inner shirt and his loose black cargo pants. He also put on the silver ring Lacus had given to him, but he also had another silver chain with the Wings of Freedom emblem on it. He then walked down the hall to the mess hall, which was already the center of activity. Kira strode past his men greeting each of them before walking into the kitchen to grab a bite. "Hey, Mike, you think you could give me a bite?" called Kira as he saw the Scylla unit's leader emerged from behind a pile of pots.

"Sure thing commander. How 'bout some eggs, bacon, and OJ?" asked Mike as he acknowledged Kira. (A/N: The unit leaders switch off on cooking.)

"Whatever's fine. We'll be leaving for Onogoro in two hours." Responded Kira before walking back out to speak with the others and to inform them of his plans. "Alright here's the plan people. The Unit leaders, Captain Waltfeld and myself will be heading into Onogoro. The rest of you will stay here and help with the repairs. Understood?" asked Kira.

"Yes, Sir!" responded the mercenaries in unison. Kira just smiled and went over to the counter to pick up his food and joined his unit leaders.

Orb Palace

Cagalli had gone to sleep last night exhausted, she didn't even hear her alarm clock go off at seven. Athrun had stood guard at her door for about two hours after the attack mulling over the situation and insuring the princess' safety. At about ten Cagalli finally stretched and woke up. She walked into her enormous bathroom and took a shower. After putting on casual clothing she opened her door only to find Athrun asleep, but still standing. Cagalli gently smiled. Athrun was such a kind person. _'He must be so tired. I might as well wake him up and send him to his room.'_ Thought Cagalli as she stroked Athrun's cheek. He stirred and opened his emerald green eyes.

"Oww." Groaned Athrun as he struggled to get up. He noticed that Cagalli was casually dressed today. "Taking the day off?" asked Athrun as he eyed what Cagalli was wearing.

"Yup. I wanna see if we can find Kira. Those mercs last night were amazing. They were outnumbered almost three to one." Responded Cagalli as she gave Athrun a gentle smile. "Come on let's go down to the kitchen and have the cooks prepare some breakfast." Added Cagalli as she began walking down the hall with Athrun in tow. On the way to the elevator they ran into Kisaka who was in charge of the land and sea based forces.

"Good morning, Princess. I have taken the liberty of sending the delegates back to their hotels this morning; however, I left your friends alone. I have transferred the Blue Cosmos and their leader to the Morgenroete Facility prison." Stated Kisaka who had also ordered the M1 units to remove the MS from the streets. Fortunately they didn't leave much damage on the streets and were fixed before sunrise.

Onogoro Sea Docks

The launch bay of the _Eternal_ was open as four expensive sports cars drove out onto the docks and headed towards the palace all of which belonged to Kira as becoming mercenaries made he and his men rich. Alex (leader of the Strike Unit) and Mike were riding in a Ferrari 360 Spider, Lowe and Gai were riding in a Maserati Spyder, Gordon (leader of one of the Gemini Units) and Allen (The leader of the other Gemini Unit and Gordon's twin) were riding in a Lamborghini, Kira and Andrew were driving a Aston Martin DB9 special edition. It was about 10:30 in the morning so they didn't encounter much traffic on their way into the city.

"Finally a day off. I wonder what we're goin' to do?" asked Mike as they sped down the road. He was just staring out the window relieved to be able to relax.

"I dunno. I want to go explore the city." Responded Alex as they turned a corner. They could now see the Palace in the distance and it looked quite grand.

"How will you deal with their reactions? You know you've been on the cover of thousands of magazines and newspapers since your disappearance. You know the paparazzi will be on Cagalli's doorstep in a matter of hours." Said Andrew as he looked out towards the gleaming sea dreaming of his lost love Aisha.

"I'll deal with it as it comes. All I want all of you to do today is relax. We've been working for one year. We deserve at least a day off. I'm pretty sure Lacus won't let me out of her sight anyways." Responded Kira as they pulled up to guard station.

"ID please? Do you have an appointment?" asked the guard as he reached out for Kira's ID. He eyed the other three cars behind the Aston Martin before returning to look at Kira's ID. His eyes widened as he swiped it through the machine. "G-go right ahead, Mr. Yamato." Stuttered the guard as he opened the gate. The five cars filed past the guard towards the palace. Right after the cars left the man quickly began calling all the news stations and periodicals.

Orb Palace: Gardens

Karissa was taking a stroll in the garden. After comforting Lacus last night she had fallen straight to sleep after being shown to her room. She was now walking along the edge of the garden facing the sea. She had always loved the sea; it comforted her and reassured her of the future. What she did not know was that another person was headed straight for her deep in thought just as she was. Before they knew it they had smashed straight into each other. Karissa found herself falling. She was expecting the sting cold cement walkway, but instead she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist hoisting her back up. Yzak was about to snarl when he realized it was Karissa, however, he quickly changed his mind.

"Are you all right?" asked Yzak as he looked over Karissa to make sure she had not sustained any injuries. She looked a little stunned, but she quickly recovered.

"Thank you for breaking my fall Yzak. I'm sorry that I run into you." Smiled Karissa as she stared at Yzak.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Would you like to walk with me?" asked Yzak. _'Doh! Why on Earth did I just ask her that? It's not like I like her or anything. Is it?'_ thought Yzak as he mentally berated himself for being so foolish.

"I would love to." Replied Karissa as they began their leisurely walk back to the palace.

Outside Dearka's room

While the events in the gardens were unfolding, Dearka was still deep asleep and it was 11:00 already. Half the day had almost gone by. Miriallia was outside Dearka's door deciding whether or not to wake him up. She resolved to wake the blonde boy as evilly as she could for what he had done to her last night. She tiptoed inside and crept into his bathroom. She filled two cups with freezing cold water and poured them right on top of Dearka's head.

"Yeeeeowwwwwwww!" screamed Dearka as he literally jumped off his bed yelling. Miriallia just stood there giggling in her orange dress. "What the hell was that for?" asked Dearka as he looked at Miriallia who was across the room.

"Just getting you back for what you..." trailed off Milly as she noticed he wasn't dressed in anything but his boxers. Dearka took advantage of her dazed state and grabbed a pillow, which he threw at her. This got her out of it and she was fuming at Dearka for that attack. "Oh, it's on now." Grinned Milly as she grabbed a pillow of her own and swung it at Dearka who countered with his own pillow. This generated a huge pillow fight in which they had broken all the pillows except two. By this time the room was covered in feathers giving it a winter-like appearance. Milly ran towards Dearka but slipped on one of the "former" pillowcases and instead smashed into Dearka head on. As he fell so did Miriallia. They found themselves in a whirlwind of feathers.

_'She looks like an angel.'_ Thought Dearka devilishly before he pulled her down and placed a kiss on her lips. Miriallia was a little shocked but she soon melted into it. They continued kissing until all the feathers had settled down. Then they broke apart for the much-needed oxygen that their lungs demanded. Milly blushed and quickly got off Dearka. She walked to the door and turned around to look at him.

"I trust that you're awake now?" asked Milly frowning as she saw the state of the room. Dearka noticed her frown and looked around the room. It really was a mess.

"I won't tell Cagalli if you don't." responded Dearka as he went to retrieve his clothes from under the mass of feathers. Miriallia just giggled.

"I just hope the maids don't find out." Said Miriallia as she opened the door. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast. No wait I should rephrase that. Brunch." Stated Miriallia before stepping outside. Dearka just smiled before entering the bathroom.

Orb Palace: Driveway

The four cars had parked themselves in the circular driveway around the fountain in the middle. Their occupants got out and walked over to the ornate front doors which two doormen opened for them. Lacus had been walking through the front hall when the doors opened. She turned to look at the eight men striding through them. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Kira talking to one of his commanders while walking inside. She dashed towards Kira and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him several times before hugging him. Kira was a little surprised, but nonetheless he returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again, Kira Yamato!" yelled Lacus as she emerged from the embrace and smacked him playfully on the arm. As if on timing Yzak and Karissa appeared walking in from the garden to see Kira, Andrew Waltfeld, and six other guys they didn't know. Miriallia who had come to the main hall foyer to see what all the commotion was about soon followed them. Then Dearka appeared at the top of the stairs smirking.

"Well look who's back again." Grinned Dearka as he began to descent the final set of stairs. Finally Athrun and Cagalli strode in from the direction of the kitchen with happy faces. Cagalli's face turned into an angry one as she stormed over to Kira and slapped him. There came a chorus of 'Ooooooooooos' from the unit leaders as Kira got slapped.

"How the hell could you leave after last night. You could have at least told us where you were going." Fumed Cagalli as she crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"Anybody up for discussing this somewhere we could sit down? 'Cuz it's a long story." Asked Kira as Gordon and Allen nodded.

"Sure. It's good to see you came back." Replied Athrun as he led the group into the living room.

"Okay, you all remember when I left I said I was going to find out who I was and where I belong. Right? When I left my first destination was the Mendel Colony. When I arrived I looked for more information about my origin." Started Kira.

Kira went on to explain how as he arrived at the Mendel Colony with the Freedom he had found his biological father's office. It contained several files on the human genome project and the creation of Kira. It also stated that Kira was older than Cagalli by five minutes. At this point Cagalli had had a fit. Kira told them that he had stayed there for several weeks until Lowe and his Junkies had arrived along with Gai being chased by a gold frame Astray. Kira helped them out and managed to 'remove' the gold frame from combat. He had returned to PLANT with them and also had _persuaded_ the engineers to give him the _Eternal_, which he then repainted blue. He was approached by several war veterans who wished to join him in protecting the peace. Kira had managed to retrieve the data for the Justice, Aegis, and Strike. He told them about recruiting his other mercs and how they had defeated several of the purist groups. Finally Kira explained that he had done all of this because the peace they had created was fragile. By removing those who could not understand the concept of peace and embrace both coordinators and naturals as human beings. Lacus who sat next to Kira throughout the entire tale had tears in her eyes. They were not of sadness, but of happiness. Kira had conquered his past and now he was back.

"Well, it's about three o'clock now. What do you say to getting out?" asked Athrun as he looked around the room. "We'll split into pairs. We can meet back here at about seven. I'll go with Cagalli, Dearka can go with Miriallia, Kira can go with Lacus, and Yzak can go with Karissa." Stated Athrun as he got up and started walking toward the garage.

"Kira, where are we going?" asked Lacus in her sweet melodic voice. Kira just looked at her and smiled.

"We'll go wherever you want to go." Replied Kira giving her a light kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and taking her out to his car. "Alex, you and the rest of the guys can go do whatever you want until seven. Call the _Eternal_ and tell them that they have permission to dock in Morgenroete." Said Kira before opening the door for Lacus.

"Sure thing, Commander. Have fun." Waved Alex before returning inside to tell give his comrades their orders. By this time three other cars had pulled up. Dearka was driving a Porsche, Athrun a Ferrari, and Yzak a McLaren F1. They all proceeded to the gate. As they neared it they saw dozens of news teams and hundreds of people. More than half of them were girls holding up "We love you, Kira!" signs. Kira quickly put on his sunglasses and drove out first ignoring the speed limit, pushing his V12 engine. As he drove by all the girls looked dismayed and some even look jealous when they saw Lacus. Soon all the others had driven out and had headed to different parts of the city.

To be continued...

A/N: I intend to write a chapter for each pairing next. Please vote for who you want first. Also I will be out of town for the next week until Saturday and I won't have access to a computer. So please don't get mad at me if I don't update quickly.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

R&R!


	6. Author's Note Important!

Authors Note 

I still haven't gotten enough votes!!!!!!

Vote for the order of the Pairings:

Kira / Lacus

Athrun / Cagalli

Dearka / Miriallia

Yzak / Karissa

Also vote for where you want them to go (Select one for each pairing)

Park

Beach

Mall

Other

I won't update until I have enough votes 

**VOTE!**


	7. Pairing Results

Results:

Kira & Lacus- Park

Athrun & Cagalli- Movies

Dearka & Miriallia- Beach

Yzak & Karissa- Mall

OK there are the results. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

**Thanks for Voting!**


	8. Kira and Lacus

Chapter 6: Kira and Lacus 

Kira and Lacus were now driving at a moderate speed along the highway leading back into the city. Lacus had said that she wanted to go to the beach before so that was where Kira was headed now. "Kira, let's go to the park instead. The beach will be too crowded and I just want it to be us." Said Lacus. Kira detected a slight change in her tone, but decided to ignore it. Kira kept on driving and as they passed through the streets people saw them and pointed. At one point some guy chased after Kira's car.

"Am I really that popular?" asked Kira as he kept driving. They were now driving past the ocean, but Lacus seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" questioned Lacus as she turned her attention back to Kira. Kira looked at her worriedly. Her eyes seemed to be overcast and not the sparkling sapphire-blue he was used to.

"I was just wondering why all those people were chasing us." Replied Kira as he returned his attention to the road, a tone of worry still evident in his voice.

"Yes, you are that popular. You've been on so many magazine covers that I've seen a ZAFT cadet's quarters with your face plastered all over it." Laughed Lacus. Kira could tell that it was half-hearted and he was really beginning to worry.

Kira looked at Lacus and asked, "Lacus are you all right? You seem to be kind of sad. You can talk to me." Lacus just looked at Kira and sighed.

Kira presently parked the Aston Martin and was about to get out when Lacus asked him a question that would dictate the rest of the day. "Kira Yamato, do you love me?" Inquired without looking up. Kira lowered himself back into his seat and sat there for a brief moment.

"Lacus, I-…" trailed off Kira as he hesitated. This was the first time he had hesitated in a while, but it was enough of a reason for Lacus to slap him and run off into the park crying. "Damn it! Why do I have to be so fucking bad at showing my emotions!" grunted Kira before dashing into the park after her. Kira had been looking around for about fifteen minutes and as he had not found Lacus yet, it seemed that she knew the park much better than he did. _'Damn, she runs fast.'_ Thought Kira as he walked past the same hedge for the thirteenth time. Kira was definitely lost and the park had no map. _'What kind of shitty park doesn't have a directory?'_ Thought Kira as he dashed off in a new direction.

Lacus had been sobbing for a while after she had disappeared into the park, running blindly until she stopped to catch her breath. If Kira loved her why did he hesitate? _'He loves me, doesn't he?'_ thought Lacus as she leaned against the wall behind her. Little did she know that she _had_ been followed closely, but not by Kira. Lacus let out a scream as she was pulled from the wall and dragged behind some tall hedges. Halfway across the park Kira heard Lacus. She was in danger and it was all because of his hesitation. Once again it was because of him that people were getting hurt.

"Heh. Look at the catch of the day. Lacus Clyne, renowned songstress and peace activist. And she's all mine too." Sneered a man as he pushed Lacus against the wall. Lacus squirmed and tried to break away from the man, but he just slapped her as she did. The man looked to be a thug in his mid-thirties. He was unshaven and disheveled. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"What do you want?" muttered Lacus timidly, fearing the worst. The man only smiled devilishly and began pushing up her skirt as his hand brushed against her upper thigh. Lacus let out a cry of surprise, but his lips were crushed to hers. Suddenly the man was off her and sprawled on the ground. Lacus still had her eyes closed as she sank to the ground clutching her knees to her chest and began sobbing.

"You god damned mother fucking bastard! How dare you touch her like that!" snarled Kira enraged. The man looked a little shocked for a moment, but got up and smirked.

"Hey, you're that Kira Yamato, kid. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Smirked the man as he looked towards Lacus.

"Guess what buddy, my mother didn't!" yelled Kira as he lunged for the man who dodged out of the way and smashed his fist into Kira's back. _'So he's a coordinator too.' _Thought Kira as he quickly recovered with a back flip that caught the man in the chest.

"Some say you're a hero. I think you're just a fake and a traitor to your own people." Grunted the man due to the impact as he threw a succession of punches at Kira. "You fought for the Earth Forces, and I don't buy any of that 'I'm trying to protect my friends' bullshit!" Yelled the man as he tried to kick Kira in the face, which was blocked by Kira's quick reflexes.

"You asshole. Preying on an innocent woman. You're just as low as your impression of naturals. I kill people like you for a living." Said Kira as he smashed the man's face in. "You're nothing more than a lowly thug, using your abilities to ruin the lives of others. You purists are all the same." Sneered Kira staring at the man on the ground his nose now broken and bleeding.

"If I'm goin' down then you're coming with me to hell!" grinned the man as he whipped out a gun and fired three shots. Kira managed to dodge two, but one grazed his shoulder causing minimal, but painful damage. Kira knocked the man out cold just as park security arrived. Kira walked over to Lacus, clutching his arm to stop the bleeding. She was still sobbing and was rocking herself back and forth.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked a security guard as his partner handcuffed the man and began leading him away.

"I'm fine just give me a bandage and go." Replied Kira looking up at him. The guard's eyes widened with recognition as he ran off to get a bandage. Kira returned his attention to Lacus.

Kira was about to embrace her when she suddenly lashed out with her fists pounding his chest and kicking him. "No, get away from me! I won't go anywhere with you." Screamed Lacus as she continued to sob as Kira finally got his arms around her.

"Shh. Don't cry anymore Lacus I'm here." Soothed Kira as he let Lacus cry into his shoulder.

"K-Kira? What're you doing here?" asked Lacus as her sobs subsided. "Kira, you're hurt." Stated Lacus noticing the bullet wound on his arm.

"Sir, here's you're bandage. Is there anything else you need?" asked the security guard. Kira just shook his head, and the security guard turned to leave.

"Here, Kira, let me help you with that." Said Lacus as she took the bandage from Kira and wrapped it around his arm. "There. Is that too tight?"

"No, are you okay?" asked Kira who was quite worried. He looked Lacus over and didn't detect any damage except for the redness on her cheek. "What happened here?" inquired Kira as he touched Lacus' cheek. She flinched a little, but didn't exactly cry out in pain.

"I'm all right. He hit me there when I tried to scream." Replied Lacus looking into Kira's violet orbs, which were filled with worry. "Why don't we take that walk we were going to, and forget that any of this happened?" Smiled Lacus sweetly.

Kira, who had sat down next to her during this pulled her close to him. "Lacus, I just can't ignore this, but if you're still up to it we can take that stroll." Whispered Kira. His soft voice in her ear made her tingle.

"Sure." Replied Lacus as Kira helped her get up. Lacus gave him a heart-melting smile while she grabbed his hand and began to drag him past the fountain.

"Lacus, do you have any idea where we're going?" asked Kira walking side by side with Lacus, their hands intertwined.

"Of course I do, silly. I've been here many times to be by myself." Giggled Lacus. They were now walking along a winding path leading towards, as far as Kira could tell, the sea.

"Lacus where are you taking me?" asked Kira while grinning. Lacus seemed to be much happier now and this made Kira happy too. "Where's Mr. Pink anyways?" continued Kira as he searched for any sign of that annoying ball.

"I left Mr. Pink with Karissa, and you'll just have to wait to see where we're going." Replied Lacus.

"For some reason I doubt that Karissa is going to be in a very good mood, not to mention Yzak as well." Laughed Kira as his mind filled with thoughts of Yzak chasing the Haro around like a madman, vowing to kill it. As if reading his mind Lacus giggled, and picked up the pace, leading Kira to their unknown destination.

"We're almost there." Said Lacus gracefully leading Kira out onto a marble balcony, built on top of a cliff, overlooking the sea. Kira was in awe of the gorgeous view in front of him. Lacus glowing with the aura of the setting sun made her glow, and the only coherent thought that registered with Kira's now battle hardened mind was her beauty.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Kira?" said Lacus, noticing the awed look on Kira's face. _'He's so handsome. He definitely looks so much more mature. I still love him, I always have. But does he love me?'_ thought Lacus still looking at Kira, deep in thought.

_'I have to tell her. This may be my only chance. I love her. Flay, that was never love. It was infatuation. I was too naïve to realize it. My past is behind me. It's time to move on.'_ thought Kira. He decided that he would have to make the first move. He began to walk towards Lacus who was now leaning against the railing facing him. Kira took her hand in his own breaking Lacus out of her trance.

"Kira," whispered Lacus looking up into Kira's deep purple orbs, hoping to see emotion that would explain his actions, "what is it?"

"Lacus, I'm sorry for leaving you. I've put the past behind me, those I've killed I still mourn for, but I've done what I can to protect the world we live in today." replied Kira his eyes now betraying his innermost feelings.

"Kira are you saying…?" trailed Lacus as Kira put two fingers to her lips silencing her. Lacus' heart was now beating faster and faster. Was this it, or was it the end of the relationship she and Kira would never have.

"Lacus Clyne, you've always been by my side. I realize now that I was a fool back then, letting myself get taken advantage of. There's no other way I know how to say it, but to say it outright. I love you, Lacus." Whispered Kira looking directly into her crystal clear eyes, both of them silhouetted in the dying sunset.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you so much, Kira. I missed you every day you weren't by my side." Replied Lacus leaning into Kira's chest. Kira gently place his hand under her chin and raised her head to look into her eyes. He closed the gap between them gently kissing her. Lacus just melted into it and for the first time in one year, everything felt right. As the seconds ticked away their kiss grew fiercer until Lacus finally broke for a breath, still slightly flustered from kissing the man she loved so passionately she shyly smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. They just looked into the sunset sharing the first moments of their true relationship in silence. Soon Kira looked down to check his watch. It read 6:37 P.M. 10 – 18 – CE 72.

"Lacus, we should get going now." Whispered Kira as he gently shook Lacus from her slumber.

"Hmm? All right, Kira." Smiled Lacus as she stood up and stretched. Kira wrapped his arm around her waist and they strolled off back towards Kira's car, enveloped in their own world aware only of each other.

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating. I had to study for a high school entrance exam. I'll try to have the next chapter up before Christmas. Thanks for the feedback it was really helpful. Next up is Athrun and Cagalli at the movies.

Happy holidays!

**R&R**


	9. Athrun and Cagalli

  
Past, Present, and Future: Chapter 7 

Cagalli was having another one of her fits. "Athrun, why is my brother so frustrating!" yelled Cagalli angrily, slamming her fist into his dashboard. Athrun was wincing at the abuse his car was taking.

"Cagalli, calm down you know Kira explained everything. He had good reasons for leaving. He was right when he said that we'd probably try and stop him." Responded Athrun levelheaded as always. "You of all people should understand him, you are his twin after all."

"Actually, I think Lacus understands him better than all of us." Smirked Cagalli devilishly. Athrun looked a little scared, but Cagalli just kept on smirking. "Holy shit you moron! Look where you're driving! I thought you were supposed to be my bodyguard!" screamed Cagalli as they narrowly avoided another car, due to Athrun's negligence towards the road.

"Sorry." Apologized Athrun. "We still haven't decided where to go yet." Said Athrun as he activated is list of establishments on Onogoro. Cagalli began to scroll down the list when she came across the movie theater.

"How about the movies. I haven't been to one in ages." Replied Cagalli as she selected it triggering the navigation system.

"Sure which movie, _Princess?_" Remarked Athrun sarcastically as they continued along the set path. Cagalli was stumped she hadn't watched television except to keep up with the news.

"How the hell should I know? I spend all my time working." Replied Cagalli. For a second Athrun looked puzzled, then he brought up another list on his in-car system showing movies currently playing. They were organized according to their ranking.

"Let's see, how about a documentary on the war." Chuckled Athrun already knowing Cagalli's reaction to this.

"Hell no! Are you crazy? I would be bored to death! What is it with you?" yelled Cagalli much like the first time she met Athrun on that island.

"All right, how about—" began Athrun who was cut off in mid sentence. Cagalli had taken control of the screen and began to scroll down.

"Hmm, let's see romantic comedies. Possibly. Action films. More likely. Horror films. Yes." Smirked Cagalli as thoughts of Athrun squealing like a girl filled her mind. _'Oh, I am so going to enjoy making him squirm._ Thought Cagalli as Athrun pulled up in front of the movie theater.

"So what movie did you decide on?" asked Athrun. He helped Cagalli out of the car and took her hand as they strode over to the ticket booth.

"I want to see the movie The Ring it's an older 21st century movie but it's supposedly very scary." Said Cagalli.

"Okay. Two for The Ring. Does the princess get in free?" asked Athrun. The ticket booth attendant's eyes widened and quickly ushered them in free of charge.

"Athrun I want popcorn and lots of candy." Smiled Cagalli enjoying the look of utter horror on Athrun's face. He was remembering the time that Kisaka had convinced Athrun to take Cagalli to a candy shop for her birthday. He had literally bought out the entire store. He didn't sleep that night. Cagalli had eaten all of the candy by nine at night and was wreaking havoc in the palace. Athrun groaned at the thought.

"I'll buy you popcorn and **one** bag of candy. That's it no more than that. You can definitely have less candy if you want." Stated Athrun before running off buy their refreshments. As the movie started Athrun was fine. Cagalli was sitting there waiting for Athrun to get scared. The first time the zombie-like girl appeared even Cagalli was afraid. That thing was creepy and hauntingly realistic for a 21st century movie. Little did she know it was not Athrun that was clinging to her, but it was she that was hanging onto Athrun's arm for dear life.

"Cagalli you know it's not real, right?" asked Athrun concerned that the normally tough Cagalli was acting like a scared little girl.

"Shut up you idiot." Whispered Cagalli while blushing madly as she shoved Athrun away. Athrun just smiled and continued to watch the movie. Later on Cagalli started to whimper and cringe at the horror in the movie. Athrun was concerned so he placed an arm around Cagalli's shoulders, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." Cagalli whispered to her boyfriend as she sighed peacefully in spite of the movie they were watching.

"You're welcome my princess." Replied Athrun hotly into her ear making her senses tingle with excitement. Not long after the movie ended and the two stepped back into broad daylight. They misjudged the situation and as they emerged they were holding hands. As soon as they walked out the door cameras began to flash and there were dozens upon dozens of reporters there to interview the supposed Athrun and Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. Immediately Athrun dislodged his hand from Cagalli and stood in front of her his eyes narrowed staring down every reporter on the sidewalk. "The Princess is tired. She will not answer any questions at this time, if you want an interview then try and book an appointment and we will try to fit you into her schedule." Stated Athrun plainly.

A voice came from towards the back asking, "What is the relationship between you and the Princess? Are you just her bodyguard or are you something more?"

"Did you not hear me. I said the Princess will not answer any **FUCKING** questions at this time. Do not force me to call palace security because I will not hesitate. Now if you will excuse us we will be leaving now." Growled Athrun as he grabbed Cagalli's hand, leading her towards the black Ferrari. "Damned reporters." Grunted Athrun as he helped Cagalli into the car, knowing that this would be all over the tabloids tomorrow.

"Athrun are you okay?" asked Cagalli her tone worried and her beautiful face creased with a frown.

"I'm fine. I just don't want those idiotic reporters all over you like you were an inanimate object." Responded Athrun saddened that Cagalli looked worried, especially because of him. He was supposed to make her happy not sad.

Athrun ignored the journalists as he drove his car straight past the them heading out towards the coastline.

"Athrun why are we headed out this way? Aren't we supposed to go back to the Palace? I do have some paperwork to do you know." Interrogated Cagalli, knowing that she should not ignore her job.

"You're supposed to take the day off. You can take care of it tomorrow, and I'm not going to allow you to work during your two-week vacation that's coming up. The country will be fine with Kisaka substituting for you." Replied Athrun still heading away from the palace.

"You still haven't answered my first question. Where are we going?" asked Cagalli again, getting annoyed. Athrun was taking joy in torturing her and he wasn't about to stop.

"You'll see. I think you'll like it." Smiled Athrun, refusing to tell Cagalli any more than he already had.

"Arrgh. Fine be that way." Pouted Cagalli, slumping back into her seat. _'Oh, two can play at this game. Heh. I'm going to deprive him of what he'll be desperate for once I start to ignore him. Maybe I can even make him jealous by hitting on Yuuna.' _Thought Cagalli evilly, but those thoughts all evaporated never to return as she saw where Athrun had taken her.

"So do you like the view." Asked Athrun helping Cagalli out of the car. She was too awed to speak as she strode down to the beach.

"It-it's so beautiful." Gawked Cagalli as she looked out and saw the setting sun reflecting off the water, glistening with orange light. This awakened a deeply locked memory within her. A time she chose not to remember because of the day the original Onogoro went up in flames. Her childhood.

Flashback 

"Daddy, why are we here?" asked a young Cagalli to her father, Uzumi Nara Attha. They were standing on the beach of Onogoro.

"Do you remember your mother?" countered Orb's leader. His adopted daughter's face was contorted with deep thought as her mind conjured up her mind's image of her mother.

"Yes, I do." Replied Cagalli.

"Good. Did you know that if you never forget her you can always see her if you look out this way?" soothed her father knowing he had brought up an uncomfortable subject.

"How come we can see her here?" asked Cagalli, as her six-year-old mind could not grasp the concept.

"You see, Cagalli, I come here when I am unsure of the future. And when I am unsure, I think of your mother. She was always confident and kind. And she always loved the setting sun, so whenever I look out this way I can see your mother." Explained Cagalli's father.

"Okay daddy, can we come here every day?" asked Cagalli eager to see her mother.

"Well, let's see if you can see her now." Smiled Uzumi, seeing his daughter's eager look.

"Daddy, I can't see her. Why can't I see her? You said you could see her then why can't I?" asked Cagalli exasperatedly because of her inability to realize her father's metaphor.

"Cagalli, someday you will understand, but for now keep this picture of your mother with you." Said Uzumi as he handed her a small picture of her mother.

End Flashback 

Tears streamed down Cagalli's face as she realized what her late father meant when he said she could see her mother. Now she realized that she could see both of them. Their memory was with her and in her heart as well. Upon seeing her crying Athrun had quietly stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt Cagalli relax although tears were still streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Athrun. He had brought her here to make her happy, but so far she was crying. Cagalli did not answer, but he could hear her whispering into the wind.

"I finally see her. Thanks dad." Whispered Cagalli almost silently before wiping the tears out of her eyes, and turning to look at Athrun. "Thank you for bringing me here, Athrun." Said Cagalli smiling widely because for the first time in years she understood that her father was a good man.

"Sure, Cagalli. I love you, and if you're happy then so am I." whispered Athrun. Suddenly Athrun's watch started to beep signaling that it was six thirty and time to head back to the palace. Athrun just groaned, too content with holding Cagalli,

"What a great way to spoil the moment." said Cagalli sarcastically while giving Athrun a light punch in the arm before walking off to his black Ferrari and getting in. "Are you coming or not?" yelled Cagalli her usual 'tough' demeanor back in place.

Athrun inwardly sighed and began to trudge back to his car. "I'm coming." He replied nearing the car.

"You move slower than my grandfather, and I don't even have one!" yelled Cagalli once more. Athrun picked up the pace jogging the remaining distance between him and the driver's seat.

"Sorry about being so slow. I'm just getting old." chuckled Athrun as he started the powerful engine.

"No biggie." shrugged Cagalli. They were driving back in silence until, suddenly Cagalli's cell phone rang.

Phone Call 

Cagalli: Hello?

Secretary: Hello Representative.

Cagalli: What is it?

Secretary: Sorry to bother you, but Mr. and Mrs. Yamato are here to meet with their son. Is there any way to contact him?

Cagalli: I apologize, but I do not know his number. Please tell them that I will have Kira talk to them as fast as possible, but for now tell them I'm sorry and have them leave.

Secretary: Yes, representative. I am terribly sorry to disturb your day off.

Cagalli: It was no problem.

End phone call 

"Who was that?" asked Athrun as his car sped along the highway.

"It was my secretary. Kira's parents showed up to see him. Probably heard about it on the news." replied Cagalli calmly before sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder. Cagalli didn't know what was in store for them, but for now, she was content.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but it's the holiday season and you know how busy it is. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed.

POLL: I need to know whether you guys want the story to merge with Destiny! 

**Please R&R!!!**


	10. Dearka and Miriallia

Chapter 8: Dearka and Miriallia 

Miriallia couldn't believe it. There was a huge crowd in front of the palace. She already knew the look that she would encounter on Dearka's face. A look of pure amusement.

_'So Kira really does have a fan club. I'm guessing it's not just in Orb, but on PLANT too. Hell, it may even be in the Earth Alliance as he was once a soldier for them.'_ Thought Miriallia as Dearka drove his car straight past them. "Dearka, how well do you know Kira?" asked Miriallia still unsure of the Buster pilot's relationship with Kira, although they had fought together.

Dearka was a little shocked by this, as he had never been asked that question. Then again being in ZAFT he did not have a lot of outside, civilian interaction.

"Well, Kira and I got along all right. We didn't really fight, but some of our ideals clashed. I guess what really brought Athrun, Kira, and I together was our common goal." Replied Dearka. "Does that answer your question?" asked Dearka shooting Miriallia a grin.

"Yes, it does, however," asked Miriallia, "where are we going?"

"I was thinking the beach. Today's sunny and the weather's good, so why not?" replied Dearka.

Knowing exactly why Dearka wanted to go to the beach, Miriallia decided to go along with his plan. But how well did she trust Dearka? Sure he was roguishly handsome and all, but he was also a ladies man. Had he changed in the past year? She had only run into him at the spaceport so she did not really know.

_'Oh well, guess I'll give him a chance. I really do like him, but…' _thought Miriallia, then one thought crossed her mind, or rather one person. _'Tolle…'_

Tolle had been her boyfriend until the day Athrun took his life in vengeance for Nicol's. She'd gotten over it, but it still hurt. After all she loved Tolle, but when she was around Dearka she had this warm feeling, one that she could not describe. Miriallia had been quiet for some time now, and Dearka was getting worried.

"Milly, you okay?" inquired Dearka as he reached over to touch her hand. When she looked up at him he found himself blushing. _'Oookay, why the hell am I blushing. Wow, Milly's so b-e-a-utiful. Do I…' _thought Dearka, his thoughts cut short by Miriallia's steady gaze.

"I'm okay, but I don't have a swimsuit." Smiled Miriallia as innocently as she could.

Dearka's eyes grew a little wider in slight shock at Miriallia's forwardness about that specific subject as he was sure she had guessed his motives for a trip to the beach. Then again he did have something to prove to her.

"I'm sure you can get one at the beach." Stated Dearka plainly not wanting her to see the embarrassed look on his face.

Miriallia giggled inwardly knowing that Dearka indeed knew she was on to him. "Can we go to the beach on the other side of the island? It's supposedly less crowded over there." winked Miriallia playfully. Dearka just nodded his acknowledgement as he continued along the coast not knowing why he always felt so self-conscious around Milly. As Dearka picked up speed his cell phone rang. He visibly paled at the caller. His 'acquaintance' so you could say was giving him a call back. Milly had fallen asleep so he was safe for the moment. Dearka hit 'block caller' and that was the end of it. As Dearka neared the other beach he was in awe. The long stretches of white sand and clear waters were unbelievable. Dearka gently shook Miriallia to wake her.

"Milly, were here. Wake up." Whispered Dearka. Milly began to stir so he decided to get out of the car and retrieve his things from the back of the car.

"Dearka can I go get a swimsuit myself or do you want to go with me?" asked Miriallia, winking playfully.

Dearka visibly gulped before saying he would go with her. They proceeded across the street, which was filled with shops and food kiosks.

"Let's go into this one!" giggled Miriallia as she pointed to a clothing store before pulling Dearka along with her.

"Whoa! Miriallia take it easy." Begged Dearka as he was dragged into the shop. Miriallia giggled again enjoying how flushed Dearka was.

"Let's see, which one do you like?" asked Milly before choosing one herself and buying it. She had chosen a blue two-piece swimsuit. Dearka couldn't believe how good she looked. The two began heading down to the beach, which was not too crowded today since it was a Thursday, a working day.

"You want to settle here?" asked Dearka standing in front of a shaded space about half way between the water and the road. Miriallia simply nodded and they settled onto the towel Dearka had brought.

After a while Milly stated, "I'm going to go swimming." Then she just took off and dove into the crystal clear water. Dearka soon silently snuck up on her and suddenly grabbed her. "Dearka! Oh, you're so going to get it!" yelled Miriallia swimming after Dearka who was swimming as fast as his ZAFT training would allow him to. Yet Miriallia was still gaining on him.

"Okay, okay. I give up." chuckled Dearka knowing he had been beaten. Miriallia instantly slowed to a casual pace and surprisingly didn't slap him, but threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss on the lips. They were lip-locked for ninety seconds until they both broke for air.

"Wow." whispered Dearka almost speechless after that breathtaking kiss. Miriallia just grinned trying not to look at Dearka's developed body as she swam back to shore and back onto the towel. Anywhere Milly went Dearka was sure to follow. Dearka soon collapsed onto the towel beside Miriallia tired from the marathon swimming he had done just minutes earlier.

Down the shore an off-duty ZAFT cadet was taking in the sun and the sand in Orb. She just happened to be a soldier stationed on the ship Dearka and Yzak commanded. Not only was she a member of Yzak's crew she was more than just an acquaintance to Dearka. In fact, she was the one who was trying to contact him before, as she knew he had come to Orb on vacation.

_'Dearka?'_ thought Sami. _'What a coincidence it is to see you here.'_ She immediately began to walk towards where Dearka lay. What Sami did not know was that on the other side of Dearka lay Miriallia, asleep.

"Hey there." smirked Sami as she neared Dearka. Dearka sat up in fear.

"H-hi…" stuttered Dearka trying to comprehend the reason why she was here. Sami was supposed to be with Shiho overseeing the completion of the Duel and Buster XFs.

"What's wrong baby?" inquired Sami as she bent down to try and kiss Dearka still oblivious to the presence of Miriallia on the other side of Dearka. Dearka began to squirm as he tried to shove her off of him, but all he succeeded in doing was waking Miriallia from her light slumber. Miriallia turned over expecting to find a resting Dearka. What she found was not to her liking. Sami was now attempting to make out with Dearka again. Dearka was struggling against her, but failing miserably.

Miriallia's temper flared. How dare that bitch try and take Dearka from her. Miriallia reached over and tapped Sami on the shoulder making her look up. "May I inquire what you are doing with my date?" asked Miriallia in a warning tone.

"Oh, so this is my you're not returning my calls, huh? It's all because of this little natural slut isn't it?" sneered Sami as she tossed her raven black hair back. Not waiting for Dearka's reply she continued, "I guess I'll just have to remove the competition." Smirked Sami.

Miriallia just looked defiantly into Sami's eyes and replied, "You know, it's actually very rude to walk up to someone's date and try and make out with them."

"Oh, so you think you're good enough for Dearka? Guess what, bitch? You're nothing more than a lousy natural slut that just happened to catch his attention for a while. So why don't you run off and fuck some other natural hobo instead and leave the real stuff to me?" said Sami in a condescending tone.

Miriallia's eyes began to water up now really thinking that Dearka had never liked her, and that he had only used her for his own personal entertainment. She quickly got up and ran off, silent tears running down her face. Dearka just stared after her dumbfounded for a few seconds before turning his angry gaze towards Sami.

"I. Never. Want. To. See. Your. Face. Again." growled Dearka menacingly before taking off with all the speed his enhanced legs would give him. As he neared Miriallia he slowed down before encircling her waist with his chiseled arms.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" yelled Miriallia, but Dearka refused to let go.

"Let me explain Miriallia. Please?" sighed Dearka. Miriallia spun around and just glared at him.

"All right go ahead and explain. Why don't you explain that bitch and how come you're always using me?" snarled Miriallia as she held his steady gaze.

"Okay. Sami is a crewmember on the ship Yzak and I command. She and I hooked up a few time and now she thinks we're together. We broke up a month ago, yet still she persists to chase after me." replied Dearka.

"Fine. What about the reasons why you don't mind using me?" asked Miriallia her gaze lessening, but only slightly.

"I never used you." denied Dearka.

"Really? You've never once said you liked me. You always seem to be running off with some other girl too." retorted Milly who had broken free of Dearka's embrace.

Dearka swallowed. He was dreading this. _'I guess I just have to let it all out and prove to her that I really do like her, no, love her.' _thought Dearka. "Miriallia, I just turn to mush around you. I can't seem to keep my head straight and I can't stop thinking about you." sighed Dearka. "I guess what I mean to say is that I really do like you. Actually, I don't like you. I love you, Miriallia Haww." Stated Dearka whispering hotly into Miriallia's ear.

Miriallia's eyes widened in shock. Did Dearka just say he loved her or was he just sweet-talking her. Miriallia opened her eyes and looked deep into Dearka's. She was pleasantly surprised that what he saw there was pure sincerity.

"So you won't run off with any other girls any more?" asked Miriallia.

Dearka just simply nodded and responded, "I promise, Mir." Then he smirked, "You can do whatever you want to me if I do, but I promise you that my days as a player are over. You're my number one priority from now on."

Miriallia giggled started laughing at how corny that was.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, eh?" inquired Dearka before he began to tickled Milly like mad making her laugh so hard that she was crying.

"Thank you, Dearka." Whispered once they had settled down once more. She was truly grateful to him because she now truly knew what her feelings were. "I love you."

"No, I should be thanking you." replied Dearka softly. Before placing a feather light kiss on her forehead. Soon it grew into a long make out session until the alarm on Dearka's watch went off. "Let's go: whispered a very out of breath Dearka happy that although their first steps on a stable relationship were turbulent ones. He was certain that they had a long fruitful relationship ahead of them.

**A/N:** I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating for so long. I had finals and I had to study like mad. Now that they're over I can update again. Thanks to those that reviewed. Yzak and Karissa are up next!

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. Yzak and Karissa

Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD. 

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, but see I'm not dead just lazy and I have writer's block. Here's chapter NINE! (The plot will begin moving next chapter!)**

Chapter 9: Yzak and Karissa 

"Okay so where are we headed to?" asked Yzak. Karissa just looked at Yzak a little surprised as she had heard that he was relatively cold from Lacus.

"Is it okay if we go to the mall?" asked Karissa thoughtfully.

"Umm… Okay." Replied Yzak although reluctantly. _'Doh! Why did I just say yes?' _thought Yzak. _'But how could you say no to that face?' _replied a second voice. Yzak began to drive again perplexed by the voice that had talked to him.

Karissa was now looking through her purse, her hair creating a curtain around her face. Just as Yzak thought everything was going to quiet down, a certain pink ball shot out of Karissa's purse on a collision course with Yzak's face.

"Holy shit!" snarled Yzak as he grabbed the ball out of midair centimeters away from his face. "What the hell is this, this thing doing here?"

"Well Lacus asked me to take care of it, and since she's my boss I naturally said yes." Replied Karissa saddened that she had angered one of such a high status. Yzak's hard expression softened as he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"Sorry, I just overreacted a little that's all." apologized Yzak. At this point Yzak was still wondering why he could never bring himself to be completely detached from this girl. He just could not look her in the eye and say no.

"It's all right Mr. Joule. Haro _can_ be quite annoying sometimes. I completely understand you sentiments toward it." Responded Karissa.

"You don't need to be so formal. Just call me Yzak." Returned Yzak as he swerved around the corner.

Karissa's lips quirked at this as she tried to hide her smile. Then as she looked at the scar on Yzak's face she realized how much pain he must have endured. And to not have it removed? He must have been really ashamed of it.

"You want to know the story behind my scar don't you? And why I didn't have it removed?" inquired Yzak as he caught Karissa staring at it.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Karissa afraid of incurring the wrath of Yzak once more. Yzak just looked at her his heart screaming he was sorry and yet his head held no pity. His heart won.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong. Everybody who sees me looks at it. It's almost impossible not to see it." Replied Yzak letting out a small smile to quell the fears that Karissa had.

Emboldened Karissa ventured to inquire, "Why didn't you have it removed?"

No one had ever directly asked him that and to be honest, he was quite surprised. He had the urge to snap at her, but he suppressed it. He had no idea why he could never bring himself to hurt or be cold to her. Whenever she was near he always got a warm sensation that enveloped him.

"I just didn't feel the need." Replied Yzak. It was a lie, but he couldn't just tell her that it was a scar of shame and despondency.

"That's not all is it?" countered Karissa laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

All of a sudden Yzak felt at ease as if he had known her all his life. He never felt this way around anyone. He even forgot that the damned Haro was there. The dam that held all of his repressed emotions broke. All of the control he had had over his emotions was gone.

"I kept it because of my humiliation on the battlefield. I've gotten over it, but I guess I could never really forget." replied Yzak truthfully. Karissa smiled at Yzak and yet something still did not feel right.

"I'm sorry. Oh, I know let's go get it removed today!" exclaimed Karissa giving Yzak the puppy-dog face, the idea dawning upon her as they were heading to the mall anyways.

Yzak corked an eyebrow at her, but seeing the look on her face finally made him give in. At this point Karissa just did a happy dance in her head. Yzak did not know why, but whenever she looked happy he felt happy inside as well.

"Okay we're here." stated Yzak blandly not looking forward to hours of shopping and probably bag carrying as well.

"Oh, don't look that depressed. I don't take hours to shop." Giggled Karissa seeing the long face Yzak was putting on.

Yzak let out a sigh of relief and began to walk calmly at a steady pace towards the entrance. Enveloped in his own thoughts he suddenly realized what had been bothering him, Karissa's eyes. Her eyes were sad when she laughed. His thoughts were shoved aside as they entered the mall. Yzak had never been to a mall of this size and frankly, he was amazed.

"Come on let's go to that shop over there." Said Karissa quickly dragging Yzak into one of the many clothing stores situated on the first floor.

Within five minutes of entering Karissa had already gone through the entire store and selected her tentative purchases. Within this time period Yzak had also become the living clothes rack. With a groan he finally sat down to wait for Karissa to try on her clothes. Soon Karissa emerged wearing a light summer dress that made her look absolutely stunning. Yzak was so awed at her beauty that he did not even know he was gaping like a goldfish. Karissa did not notice as she was too busy looking at her feet blushing.

"How do I look, Yzak?" asked Karissa still not looking up afraid that Yzak might say she looked horrible.

"Y-you lo-look ab-absolutely stunning." stuttered Yzak still recovering from the initial shock. It was true a couple of other guys in the store were drooling at the sight of Karissa.

"Thanks, Yzak." replied Karissa in a light tone. In the next fifteen minutes Karissa had tried on every last piece of clothing she had picked out and each time she looked more beautiful to Yzak.

"Get a grip on yourself. You're a soldier, not a hormone crazed teenager." muttered Yzak darkly to himself.

As Karissa walked up to the register, Yzak's gentlemanly instincts kicked in, and before he knew what he was doing he was paying for Karissa's purchases. Soon they had walked out of the store and the sad look in Karissa's eyes had dissipated.

"You shouldn't have done all that for me, Yzak." smiled Karissa.

"I'm sure you can find some way to make it up to me." grinned Yzak as they walked on the second floor down to 'the place' as Karissa called it. A very strange thought occurred to Yzak as they were walking. Firstly, was that he was carrying two large shopping bags full of a girl's clothing. This was very unusual not only because he rarely went on dates, but because he was known for being very cold and indifferent. Secondly, Yzak had come to Orb at his mother's wishes as a ZAFT representative and yet here he was on a date with a girl he had just met the day before. Inside Yzak knew that this girl was special. She had done something to him and it was causing many changes to occur.

"Okay we're here." stated Karissa stopping in front of a laser cosmetic office. "This place comes very highly recommended."

"Wait a second, we walked all the way here to get my scar removed?" asked Yzak incredulously.

"Yup. You kind of spaced out while we were walking so I already called ahead and told them you were coming so why don't we head inside?" asked Karissa already opening the door and striding inside.

"For a place that comes so highly recommended it sure is empty." Replied Yzak surveying the nearly empty waiting room.

"Well, it is pretty late in the day, I mean people are probably anxious to get off work and go home." explained Karissa softly not wishing to disturb others

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Commander Yzak Joule?"

"That's you, silly." giggled Karissa seeing Yzak with an alert and confused face. Yzak nodded, stood up, strode over to the nurse and into the surgical room.

"Oh, wait." Yzak suddenly stated as he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Karissa. "I'm expecting a call from one of my subordinates, so could you please take it for me if she calls?"

"Sure thing." responded Karissa as she looked at Yzak striding back towards the surgical room.

"So, you must be Yzak Joule of ZAFT right. I'm honored that you would choose us to remove your scar. This process is simple. Just lie back and wait for it to be over. It may be a little tingly, but not anything too out of the ordinary. Just sit back and relax and I'll be back when it's over." explained the doctor as Yzak looked at the machinery uncertainly. As the doctor left the surgical tools whirred to life. The laser positioned itself directly over Yzak's eyes and began its process.

Outside, Karissa was nervously waiting. _'I hope Yzak will be okay. He really is a nice guy considering what others have said about him. I wish he'd open up to me more. I wonder what he'll look like without that scar of his. If he was already so handsome with the scar then…'_ Karissa's thoughts were cut short by the ringing of Yzak's cell phone.

"Hello, this is Commander Joule's cell phone. May I ask who's calling?" greeted Karissa in her professional secretary voice.

"Karis? That you?" came a cheerful voice in the other end. There were loud construction noises in the background.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss? Is that you?" shrieked Karissa as she shot up in her seat. Shiho and she had been friends since they were three while Karissa still lived in the PLANTs.

"So it really is you Karis. Gosh, I haven't seen you in six years!" shouted Shiho from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, it's me. I didn't know you enlisted in ZAFT or that you were Yzak's subordinate." responded Karissa.

"On first name terms already? I sense a relationship." taunted Shiho.

Karissa furiously blushed as she retorted, "Yeah, well…ummm…yeah…"

"Geez, trailing off. I heard you were Lacus Clyne's secretary, thank you very much. How come you didn't tell me about that, huh? Anyhow is Commander Joule there? I need to talk to him." asked Shiho just as Yzak walked out of the surgical room in all his glory without the scar.

"He's coming." responded Karissa; "I just had his scar removed so go ahead and ask about it." added Karissa as an undertone.

"The call's for you Yzak. How come you didn't tell me you knew Shiho?" asked Karissa as she handed him his phone.

Phone Call- Secured Line. Commander Joule  Shiho Hahnenfuss

Shiho- "Commander Joule, how come you did not inform me that you knew my friend Karis?"

Yzak- "Shiho, I did not know you knew her. Did you have something important to say?"

Shiho- "Yes, sir. The Buster and Duel XFs are being moved to the ship now and I will be coming to Earth for my time off to join Sami."

Yzak- "All right. And I know what you're thinking, 'Why do I let Karissa call me by my first name?' I met her last night at the ball and during the Blue Cosmos crisis. You heard about it right?

Shiho- "Yes, sir. You also reminded me that your mother is sending me as your bodyguard until the whole situation is solved. So I will be accompanying you on your vacation."

Yzak- "All right then I have to go."

Shiho- "Sir, I will be seeing in a few days. Good Bye"

End Call

"So, aren't you going to tell me how you know my friend?" asked Karissa kindly as she looked into Yzak's now scar free face. Then she added, "Great, now you don't look like Al Pacino."

"Al what? Oh, crap let's go." Grunted Yzak as he pulled Karissa's hand as he picked up the bags. "Oh, yeah and thanks brining me to the scar removal. I really appreciate it." smiled Yzak looking into Karissa's warm blue eyes with affection.

"Sure no problem." Responded Karissa graciously as she entered the car and they drove off towards the palace once more to meet Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, and Miriallia for their evening plans.

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating. (Takes the Strike Freedom's Super Powered Beam Cannon and fires at myself.) I had so much work and I was lagging behind. Just for those of you who don't know, I'm a GUY. I just have some friends and classmates that are extremely girlish (mind you, they are girls not transvestites). Anyhow I will be updating soon as I have already started the next chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**


	12. A Night Out on the Town

**Chapter 10: A Night out on the Town**

**Morgenroete Facilities**

"Take this Gai!" yelled out Alex as he charged Gai's Blue Frame. The I.W.S.P's anti-ship sword made contact with the Blue Frame's own sword which was considerably larger than the Strike's. The two were doing battle testing for Morgenroete in exchange for being able to dock in Orb. The Blue Frame took advantage of its sword's superior mass and quickly disarmed the Strike.

"Humph, is that all you've got?" questioned Gai as he moved away to give the Strike a chance to get up.

"Not even close." smirked Alex as he fired two smoke grenade rounds from his rail cannons and retrieved his anti-ship sword while pulling out his other one. "Bring it." Alex simply stated.

"You're so dead." grinned Gai, but at that exact moment Kira had sent a message to all of the unit commanders, telling them to meet him and the others at the palace.

"Well, looks like the kid's calling us." muttered Andrew as he looked at the ending battle.

"Kira's, calling all of you to the palace?" asked Murrue looking puzzled as Andrew proceeded to put on his jacket despite it being a hot day.

"Yes, he is. Apparently he's made up with the pink princess." Grinned Andrew as he moved to call the others away from the _Eternal_ and leave for the palace.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" asked Murrue wanting to see for herself what kind of a man Kira had become since she found him in the Heliopolis factory.

**Orb Residential Palace:**

Athrun and Cagalli were the first to return to the palace and as he parked his car they saw Kira's parents leaving.

"Should I talk to them now?" asked Cagalli watching them walk away.

"I think it might be a good idea for you to explain the situation to them." responded Athrun taking off his sunglasses and locking the car doors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamato!" yelled Cagalli as she ran towards them.

Kira's parents' heads turned upon hearing the Head Representative's voice. They looked pleasantly surprised at seeing Cagalli as they had hoped to speak to her.

"Cagalli. It's wonderful to see you again. Do you know where Kira is?" asked Caridad Yamato.

"I've been okay. Lot's of paperwork you know. Life's hectic, but I try to enjoy it as much as I can." responded Cagalli smiling at the two people who had treated her like their daughter after the war. "Kira should be returning soon. He had to set things straight with a very important person to him."

"Really, the reason why we're here is because we saw Kira's face all over the news, and have you seen those magazines? They're always printing rumors and fake stories about him." added Kira's father joining the conversation.

"Well, we were supposed to meet here at seven and it's six fifty-eight now so if you're willing to wait for another two minutes he should be here." said Athrun stopping next to Cagalli.

As if on cue the gates slid silently open and the rumble of Kira's car could be heard as he drove into the circular driveway and around the fountain so that it once again pointed towards the gate. Once the car had halted Kira switched off the headlights and shut the engine down.

_"Good thing the reporters went home instead of looking for me._" thought Kira looking lovingly over at Lacus who was asleep on his shoulder. Kira pulled out his cell phone and contacted the _Eternal_ to insure that it had docked at Morgenroete and was being repaired correctly.

**Phone Call**

Kira: "Hi, June you there?"

June: "Yes, Commander?"

Kira: "How are the repairs coming?"

June: They're fine, sir. The units are being repaired as we speak; however, the Morgenroete experts say that the fact that we have so many mobile suits on board is a ridiculously absurd fact. They say that the _Eternal _can't take all the stress we're putting on it for much longer. We've received a proposal for the Orb forces to integrate the Astrays back into their military.

Kira: I'll discuss it with the others, but for now allow them to remove them from the ship and restore the original design.

June: Yes, sir.

Kira: Oh, yes, and one more thing. Did Alex make the reservations I told him to?

June: Yes, sir.

Kira: I'll come around to check on the ship tomorrow. Good night.

June: Good night commander.

**End Phone Call**

"Lacus, Lacus, hey Lacus we're back. It looks like Cagalli and Athrun are already back." whispered Kira softly into Lacus' ear.

Her only response was to clutch his arm and she began to mutter something unintelligible. Kira strained to hear what she was saying and once he deciphered it he felt a stab of guilt though his heart. She was begging him not to leave her again.

"I'm sorry." whispered Kira into Lacus' ear, waking her from her deep slumber. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at Kira.

"We're back already?" she asked surveying the palace driveway once more with a smile. "Maybe we should find everyone else, Kira."

"Sure thing." grinned Kira remembering the surprise that he had set up for them.

Upon stepping out of the car, Kira saw two people that surprised him almost beyond belief. His parents were walking towards him with big grins on their faces. Kira could only smile back nervously and hope that they were not mad at him for not returning home after the war.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kira obviously confused. His mother was crying and his father was smiling widely, they had finally found their son.

"Are these your parents, Kira?" asked Lacus as she stepped out of the car and turned around to see what all the commotion was about. She walked quickly around the car to Kira's side and took his hand and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll do this together."

"Kira, how have you been?" asked his mother looking very preoccupied and worried about Kira's wellbeing.

"I'm fine Mom, I just want to know if you guys got to safety okay after the destruction of Orb." replied Kira.

"We were fine, Kira. We were worried about you so when I saw the newspaper today with your name on every headline I knew you had to be here." Said his Dad.

"Well, I have to say you caught me. I remember when we used to live on the moon you would always catch me when I sneaked over to Athrun's place." Laughed Kira trying to lighten the tension that was literally tangible.

"So, who is this fine young lady beside you?" asked Caridad Yamato attempting not to dwell on the past. Kira shuffled his feet nervously blushing a little.

"This is my girlfriend, Lacus Clyne." Introduced Kira as looked over at her with a warm look on his face.

"The Lacus Clyne?" asked Kira's dad honestly amazed. His son was not only back home, but rather he now had a girlfriend who happened to be one of the most powerful political figures in the world. She was the daughter of the late PLANT Chairman, Siegal Clyne and the leader of Clyne Faction as well.

"It's very nice to meet you , Mr. and Mrs. Yamato." Greeted Lacus extending her hand to shake either one of theirs.

"And it is very nice to finally meet Kira's girlfriend." Replied Caridad shaking Lacus' hand. Kira's father shook it soon afterwards.

"Kira, I assume you're doing something tonight with Cagalli and your friends, right?" asked Kira's father looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am, but I'd love to meet you guys for lunch tomorrow." Replied Kira hoping that his parents would not mind.

"Sure that would be great. We were leaving anyway. Bye, Kira we'll see you tomorrow. Feel free to bring Lacus along." Smiled Caridad nudging her husband in the ribs while leading him away.

"Your parents certainly are nice." Commented Lacus as they began walking towards the palace once again.

"Thanks, Lacus, but no one is as wonderful as you." Grinned Kira giving Lacus a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Kira! You shouldn't say that. They're your parents." Scolded Lacus playfully, Kira could only nod and think to himself how lucky he was to have Lacus in his life.

They lapsed into silence as they continued towards what could be considered the oversized den. The attendant had informed them that Cagalli had gone to freshen up and that Athrun had left to do so as well. At this point none of the others had returned yet and so Lacus merely suggested that they sit in the den and wait. Upon sitting down Kira's phone began to ring with a ringtone reserved for the captains.

**Accepted Call**

Kira: Yamato here.

Alex: Hey commander

Kira: Alex, good job on getting those reservations on short notice.

Alex: Thanks, but that's not why I'm calling. This is a much more serious matter.

Kira: Huh, what is it? I know we got a request to commission us for the PLANTS in order to guard their convoy.

Alex: I guess you didn't hear the last part.

Kira: What?

Alex: There's a target for assassination also on the commission. The target, well, let's just say that this isn't going to make you happy and personally I think this is some shady shit they're asking for.

Kira: Who's the target?

Alex: Is the pink princess next to you?

Kira: Yeah, why?

Alex: Get up and move out of her earshot first. This is going to shock you and you're probably going to go into a fit of rage or something.

Kira: Ok… I'm out of range. Who is it.

Alex: The white queen. In other words, Lacus Clyne.

Kira: Holy shit… Have we accepted the commission yet?

Alex: No we haven't. Should we decline?

Kira: Yes, this really isn't a serious matter if we decline, but increase the security unless I give you the orders to leave. Stay hidden and have Allen look into this further.

Alex: You got it chief. Talk to you later. Sorry to have worried you.

Kira: No problem. When are the reservations?

Alex: The cars will be there at seven thirty, restaurant reservations are at seven forty-five, and the club has you at the top of the priority list. The VIP lounge is open and by the way, Captain Ramius is headed for the palace so look sharp. Bye.

**End Call**

Kira hung up and headed back towards the den, deciding to ignore the commission that seemed to have been out of the ordinary. He was determined to have a good time and to go through his vacation peacefully. As he returned to the den, Lacus looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Where'd you go, Kira?" asked Lacus as he sat down and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I was talking to Alex. I just have to go down to Morgenroete tomorrow for a while after we have lunch with my parents, but don't worry it won't be for long. We'll do whatever you want to do afterwards." Kira plainly stated plopping down next to Lacus on the cushioned couch.

"Did you know that I'm taking two weeks off after the anniversary ball and meeting? I was wondering if…" trailed off Lacus.

"Are you thinking about taking a vacation to somewhere?" asked Kira obviously interested. He had several other proposals for commissions, but after a year of mercenary work he decided that two weeks was not too much to ask.

"Hey guys how's it hangin'" waved Dearka as he walked in hand in hand with Miriallia. Soon after, Yzak and Karissa followed deep in what seemed to be a friendly conversation.

"So everyone's here now, right?" asked Cagalli as she and Athrun walked in dressed in what could be called upscale casual with Cagalli in pants as usual. "Does anybody have any idea of what we're doing tonight?"

Everyone lapsed into silence and Kira took this as his cue to inform every one of the plans he had made for the evening. Kira raised his hand in a gesture to get the attention of the others.

"Ok. I took the liberty of making plans for tonight if you guys don't mind. I had Alex get a reservation at the restaurant Town in the Chambers Hotel**1. ** Then I thought we could go clubbing, so I got us into Tao. Oh yeah, and instead of having to have us all travel in different cars, I had Alex rent two, so basically four to a car." Spoke Kira clearly attempting to make an impromptu speech.

Everyone just gaped at him for approximately twenty-five seconds making Kira more nervous than he already was. Soon after everyone except Lacus burst into discussion while Kira just plopped back into his seat and waited for everyone to stop.

Cagalli was the first to speak, "Okay, wow. I think we all agree that this would be a great night out, but how the heck did you get all of us into the most popular places in the capital, hell on all of Onogoro!"

"Well, uh Tao is easy to explain because Alex knows Alan Finch the owner of the place. Town is, uh, just because Alex mentioned he was making a reservation for me." Explained Kira

"So when do we leave?" asked Miriallia. Kira looked at her and simply replied that they were going to leave within five minutes. As soon as he finished his sentence his phone began to ring with Alex on the other side telling him that the cars had arrived.

"Okay, it's time to party!" yelled Dearka, which earned him a smack on the back of his head by Miriallia and sharp reprimand to calm himself down. Lacus giggled making Kira smile. Cagalli could only look upon the situation and grin as well, but not only out of anticipation for what was sure to be a great night, but rather that her brother had returned and that he was happy. Upon walking outside the group of eight found in front of them two Maybachs**2 **each one with a different color scheme. Dearka whistled in surprise as the chauffeurs rushed to open the doors. Kira, Lacus, Karissa, Yzak took the first one and the others quickly scrambled into the other.

"Mr. Yamato, we will be heading to the Chambers Hotel and then to Tao correct?" inquired the driver to Kira who was sitting in a plush seat next to Lacus in the back of the car.

"That's correct. Thank you." Responded Kira sinking back into his seat and smiling to himself knowing that tonight would be a wonderful one, not only for him, but for the friends he had missed over the last year.

**TBC…**

**READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SMITE YOU WITH MY… uh… forget it… JUST REVIEW.**

Authors Note: Sorry, guys. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I know I promised you all a quick update, but my life's been hectic recently. I'm now going to boarding school so that made a big difference in my life. School's a lot harder now and so I haven't been able to write very often. However, this time I hope that I can get another chapter up in about two weeks or so.

UNTIL THEN, READ; REVIEW; and ENJOY!

GATX – 105B


	13. Prelude to Conflict

**Warning: This chapter has alcohol usage in it. It is used in humor, and the characters are of legal age (by ORB standards). NO ONE SHOULD DRINK UNDER THE LEGAL AGE!**

**Chapter 11: A Night Out on the Town Pt. 2**

Two cars sped down the winding highway leading into Onogoro City, the capital of Orb. Its passengers were chatting away in the car. As of now all of them had changed outfits to fit the occasion. Town being a less formal restaurant, but nonetheless upscale required a dress shirt and jacket but no tie. As for the girls there was not really a difference, just classier clothing. Town was not far from the palace and the group arrived in front of the Chambers Hotel within fifteen minutes. At once attendants opened the doors for the celebrities. To the public's eye Athrun was Alex Dino, bodyguard to Cagalli Yula Attha. The chauffeurs drove the Maybachs away as the group made their way inside with Kira and Lacus in the lead. Kira turned heads as he walked through the lobby towards the restaurant, especially female ones winning him evil glares from their boyfriends.

"Hi, the reservation is under Kira Yamato." Said Kira to the manager who happened to be at the reception podium at the time. The man simply smiled and walked away to get a waiter to escort them to their table.

"Hello, I'm Dale. I'll be your waiter tonight. Is there anything I can get you right now?" introduced Dale.

Soon everyone replied with a drink. Everyone stayed on the non-alcoholic side of beverages knowing that since the Orb drinking age was 18, there would be a lot of alcohol once they arrived at Tao. Once that task was completed, Dale supplied everyone with a verbal list of the specials and left them to decide. Upon deciding Dale returned to the kitchen to relay their orders. The evening wore on with dinner as everyone conversed in a lighthearted atmosphere while dining on their meals. By the time they had finished with their dessert and had moved on to tea and coffee, three hours had come and gone, but in Onogoro the night was still beginning.

"So, Kira tell us about your crew. I believe we met all your commanders today, however, I'm most interested in the commander that piloted the Strike." mentioned Yzak leaning back into his chair feeling lethargic as he looked Kira in the eye.

"Well, I've got to say Alex is an amazing pilot. He lived on Junius Eight and was recruited into the special corps at eighteen and was there until the end of the war, which was about four years. What I know about his past is that he attended a New England boarding school in the US until it became highly intolerant of the coordinators, which was the year he graduated. He returned to the PLANTs and was drafted into ZAFT and was immediately transferred to special ops. That's basically it, he's kind of closed off to the rest of the world, although I do get the feeling he opened up after he met the others." responded Kira in a longwinded impromptu speech about his leading commander.

"Wow that's pretty amazing, I didn't think that coordinators were allowed into the US after CE 65." added Miriallia quite sincerely amazed that Alex could enter the US with its relations with both the Pacific and Atlantic Alliance.

"Well, from what I hear he's from an extremely influential family on the PLANTs. I respect his privacy, so I've never tried to pry further into his past." replied Kira nonchalantly.

"You know, he sounds like a distant cousin of mine. I had heard that a distant cousin of mine had attended school on Earth in the US. I should probably ask him about it." said Lacus as she joined in on the conversation that was quickly drawing the others at the table away from there mini-conversations.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt Mr. Yamato, but there is a call for you and your check." interrupted Dale as he handed Kira a wireless handset.

Phone Call:

Man: Mr. Yamato we need to speak in private. Please step away from the table.

Kira: Who is this?

Man: My name is not important at this point, but I am the one who sent out the commission that you declined.

Kira: I have no interest in your proposition whatsoever.

Man: Really, if you don't then watch the news tomorrow. Perhaps it will alert you to the fact that the woman you so affectionately call Lacus Clyne is not really who she claims to be. Good night.

Kira: Wait!

End Call

"Who was that?" asked Dearka as Kira returned to the table with a puzzled yet disturbed look on his face.

"No idea, never got his name and it was coming from a public location. Probably just some weirdo who wants to creep us out." replied Kira quickly without looking up as he dropped his black credit card on the check as Dale removed it from the table.

"What did he say?" asked Lacus looking seriously concerned at Kira's behavior. Kira paused before returning a cryptic answer.

"Nothing of consequence. Come on you guys lets head on over to Tao, I don't want Alex's friend to have to wait for us." continued Kira as he got up and grabbed his jacket. The others could sense his disturbance on the subject and did not question him on the subject any further. Lacus still had a worried expression upon her face as they left the restaurant, but pushed it aside in anticipation for the night ahead.

The car ride to Tao was short, but when they arrived they could easily see why it was the popular club in Onogoro. What they did not realize was that there was a black car silently following them as they drove towards the club. The Maybachs drove around to the back of the building letting its passengers off at the VIP entrance. Cagalli enthusiastically climbed over Athrun and literally bounced out of the car. Ahead of them the door opened and out stepped a dark-skinned, tallish man in his mid-twenties to greet them.

"Hi, Alan Finch, nice to meet you. Let's get you guys inside before you freeze. Oh, yeah, Kira, Alex needs to talk to you and he's inside already. I think he's catching up with some friends right now." Stated Alan as he introduced himself to the eight people standing before him now dressed to go clubbing.

"Thanks, Alan. How've you been? I hear you and Emily are getting along pretty well." smiled Kira as he shook Alan's hand in greeting.

"Pretty well I have to say, now let's go inside before you guys attract a crowd." Said Alan as he ushered the group into the club.

"Wow, Kira I have to admit that having connections has its perks." grinned Athrun as he clapped Kira on the back and proceeded to follow Cagalli down the hall as Kira departed with Alan to the main club to converse with Alex.

"So, what's the big deal?" asked Kira upon reaching Alex's table.

"Did you get phone call at the restaurant by any chance?" asked Alex, his eyes silently hoping that the same man who had contacted the _Eternal_ had not issued the same threat to Kira.

"I did, why?" replied Kira. Alex just grimaced and felt like slamming his head against the table. That was when another person, a young woman Alex's age reached over and touched his hand.

"Damn, we've got to watch out. It seems that they're out to get Ms. Clyne whether it's through framing her or by assassination," grimaced Alex before looking over to his left realizing that he had not yet introduced his companion. "Sorry, this is Kelly, an old classmate of mine. She's here in Orb on business," continued Alex before taking a sip of his drink.

"Nice to meet you Kelly. Well, I won't keep you from your class reunion any longer. I'll go join the others. Don't get drunk you're at a higher level so you're in a better position to spot danger than I am," warned Kira before getting up to leave.

"Don't worry commander. I don't think there's enough alcohol in twenty of these to make anybody drunk. Go on and have fun," replied Alex before returning to his conversation with Kelly.

Main club

When Kira arrived in the main area of the club Cagalli and Dearka were already embroiled in a contest to see who could drink as many shots before passing out despite Athrun's avid attempts to dissuade them from this activity.

"Cagalli, please, this is going to look really bad in the papers if you're drunk, there are enough people that already think you're too young to be governing Orb," pleaded Athrun desperately although his word did not even seem to phase Cagalli who was still drinking and on her forty-sixth shot.

"Cagalli! Look at yourself, you look like an out-of-control teenager who's never had alcohol before. You have a responsibility to all the people of Orb to maintain an appearance to the rest of the world as their representative. I brought us here to enjoy ourselves, not to have you make fools of yourselves in front of a club full of people!" yelled Kira, shocking Cagalli out of an almost drunken stupor.

"Sorry Kira. I should've thought of that first before jumping headlong into this," apologized Cagalli sheepishly while looking at her feet.

"It's okay, but I don't think you should drink anymore tonight or for the next week for that matter," replied Kira while nodding his approval and turning to Lacus. "May I have this dance my lady?"

Lacus giggled softly before replying, "Of course, lead the way, Kira." With that said Kira and Lacus began dancing like there was no tomorrow on the dance floor. Soon they were followed Dearka and Miriallia who were then followed by Athrun and Cagalli. Soon even Karissa had convinced the stoic Yzak to dance with her even though he had protested that he was perfectly happy sipping a beer at the bar.

The couples were happily dancing as Kira's men had replaced the usual bouncers at the doors, both front and back. The DJ who was throwing out his usual mix suddenly left his station as Alan took over decided to play Alex's dance play-list which had been created several years ago. This was when the dancing really took off. Soon almost every person was on the dance floor creating a palpable heavy aura of body heat and sweat. The dancing kept going until the mix ended and the group decided to return to the bar to cool off. Lacus, who was not used to the type of dancing that went on in the clubs learned quickly from Kira who was definitely more experienced in the field.

"All right, listen up everybody! Here's a slow dance for all those couples out there. Have fun! Here's _Find the Way_," yelled Alan over the mike before departing from the station and letting the DJ resume his usual job. No one else seemed to notice that while making this announcement that Finch looking specifically in Kira's direction.

"One last dance, Lacus?" asked Kira signaling to the dance floor. Lacus simply nodded and they proceeded to the dance floor.

No one noticed as three people knocked out the guards at the back door running towards the upper floors. Not even Alex noticed as they silently rushed past the second floor and proceeded to the VIP lounge. Suddenly there was a gleam from above caused by movement of the slowly circling lights, sparking Kira's attention. Then came a gunshot, then screams, followed by ensuing chaos. A bullet had struck the floor missing Lacus by a hair's breadth because Kira had been spinning Lacus at that moment. Within seconds there were guns out as the Wings of Freedom rushed the third floor only to find an abandoned sniper rifle, a standard ZAFT issue field gun.

"What the hell happened!" demanded Alex as he purposely strode into the center of the third floor. "How did they get past the security?"

"Hey, Alex they knocked out the two guys at the back door. They probably came in through there and then came to the third floor from there," yelled Gordon from the first floor.

Kira and his group arrived on the third floor only to arrive at the explanation that the perpetrators had entered the building, failed their mission and escaped through the window.

"Cagalli, can you call the cars to come? We need to get back to the palace. I think ZAFT is somehow involved with this. The question is, why would they try and kill one of their own?" asked Athrun as he shifted his attention from the gun, which he instantly recognized to Cagalli.

"Sure," responded Cagalli before leaving the commotion of the third floor to call the cars.

Little did they know that the peace that they had known for barely a year was coming to an end…

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for not updating, school's just taking over my life. Thanks to all of you who did review the last chapter. Hopefully someone will review this one. This story's going to start moving faster now so hopefully you can expect some faster updates this time!

GATX-105b


	14. Bridge to a Possible Present and Future

**OK the first update in 4 YEARS!**

Well I kinda lied. This is not a full update, but rather a poll to see whether there's still any interest in this story. This is also a serious question I'm posing so please read and take this into consideration because I won't post anything unless I think there's enough interest.

Ok so, here's the proposition. Now that Gundam Seed Destiny has ended and the series has ended, I feel as if my story will have to fight too much canon in order to progress. So, I'm proposing that I write an bridge chapter that will link this story and its characters to Destiny and the actual plot will pick up after the end of GSD.

I enjoyed the scenes at the end of the Special Edition GSD's that showed a bit of what happens after the Second Bloody Valentine War, and I've got a plan for what to do with the 3 Ships Alliance after the war so look at what I've got below and let me know what you guys think. If you're interested in seeing a story like this go into the works then let me know and I will inform you all of my decision.

Forgive the poor formatting below, but apparently FF doesn't allow for outline formatting.

-----------------------------SUGGESTED STORYLINE FOR PPF V2.0-----------------------------

It is CE74 and the Second Bloody Valentine War has come to a close. World nations are in chaos reorganizing, trying to restore balance to the world. Although the war has ended, it is not the end of all conflict. Pockets of radicals still exist everywhere. This story will explore the lives of the main characters after the end of GSD and will incorporate this:

**E**mergency

**C**ooperative

**H**eightened

**O**perations

ECHO Unit- Formed after the CE73-74 war and composed of the ships from the original 3 ships alliance along with the OMNI Enforcer ship _Dominion II_ and the ZAFT destroyer _Voltaire_. Mobile suits within this unit are aligned with their ships, not nations of origin. The original purpose of the unit was to operate as an independent entity called upon to neutralize escalating conflicts between nations. As a collaboration of multinational militaries their allegiance to peace for all nations stands before their allegiance to their own nations. The unit is codenamed ECHO for its callback to the horrors of the Bloody Valentine War and the Destiny War. The space base of operations for this unit is located in Copernicus City on the moon and Aprilius One. The terrestrial base is on Onogoro Island, Orb Union.

Involved Flagships-

1)Orb Union: Archangel

--a)Deployed Originally: CE72 under allegiance to Earth Alliance (Pacific)

--b)Commander: Murrue Ramius

--c)Mobile Suits

----i)ORB-01: Akatsuki – Mwu La Fllaga

----ii)MVF-M11PS:Murasame PS (Gold) – Ledonir Kisaka

----iii)MBF-02: Strike Rouge IWSP – Celine Vidofnir

----iv)ZGMF-X29a: Enlightened Justice – Athrun Zala

-------The final iteration of the Justice project. This unit preserves the general design of the X09 and X19 units while implementing better long range capabilities.

----v)ZGMF-X42s: Destiny – Shinn Asuka

2)PLANT, ZAFT Forces: Eternal

--a)Deployed Originally: CE72, stolen by Clyne Faction

--b)Commander: Andrew Waltfeld

--c)Mobile Suits

----i)ZGMF-X30a: Eternal Freedom – Kira Yamato

---------The final evolution in the stage of the Freedom Project. This unit possesses 8 dragoon units per wing and have reinstated the original hiMAT cannons from the X10a. With this addition the -----------center chest "Scylla" cannon has been removed. Joints have been repainted silver and the Phase Shift colors have been mainly changed to white matching to General Yamato's white uniform -----------color.

----ii)ZGMF-XX09T: DOM Trooper – Hilda Harken (003), Herbert Von Reinhardt (004), Mars Simeon (009)

----iii)ZGMF-X88s: Gaia (Desert Tiger Spec.) – Andrew Waltfeld

----iv)GAT-X105EN: Strike Noir Recovered NJC Version- Sven Cohen

3)PLANT, ZAFT FORCES: Voltaire

--a)Deployed Originally: CE73, ZAFT regular forces

--b)Commander: Yzak Joule, ship directly reports to the Eternal

--c)Mobile Suits

----i)ZGMF-X1022: Blu Duel (Yzak Spec., NJC Equipped) – Yzak Joule

----ii)ZMGF-X103AP: Verde Buster (Dearka Spec., NJC Equipped) – Dearka Elsman

----iii)ZGMF-X56s: Impulse – Lunamaria Hawke

----iv)YFX-200PS: CGUE DEEP Arms Phase Shift – Shiho Westenfluss

----v)DSSD-401: Stargazer Completed- Kyle Zennhauser

-------Details: DSSD Stargazer project were recovered along with Sven Cohen and the DSSD scientist Selene. Further research proved that the combat abilities of the Stargazer could be well put --------towards protecting the peace. Utilizing the deuterion based energy source the battery life of the suit has been increased by 500%. The AI unit within the suit has been reatasked to increasing --------the reaction time of the pilot.

4)Earth Alliance, OMNI Enforcer: Dominion II

--a)Deployed Originally: CE74, based on Archangel plans

--b)Smaller than Archangel, designed hit and run fast combat. Major change: Lohengrins have been removed shortening "legs". Also bridge has been lowered.

--c)Commander: Eleanor Zeitz (Major in OMNI Forces, Tactical Warfare)

--d)Mobile Suits

----i)ZGMF-X12: Astray Out Frame – Alexander Eichman

----ii)CAT1-XG: Hyperion G – Michael Forza

----iii)GAT-X303AA: Rosso Aegis – Eric Zeitz

----iv)GAT-SO2RN: Dagger N (PS ver) – Miles Kremlin, David Mire

------------------------------------------------END SECTION------------------------------------------

So, a few notes. For those of you who remember this ancient story of mine then you'll recall that the Wings of Freedom were Kira's mercenary group. In the new version of this story, they have, for the most part disbanded since the second war. Alex and Mike are the only still active pilots in ECHO. Gordon has retired to ORB as one of Morgenroete's Mobile Suite Design Engineers. Lowe and Gai have left the Wings to pursue further endeavors in mercenary work and the junk guild respectively. Alan, sadly to say, was killed in action at the final battle, his suit unable to fend off, Rey Za Burrel's ZGMF-X666s Legend's assault.

Well, there you guy's have it. The basic plan for the new _Past, Present, and Future_ without giving away too many plot cues. Of course Karissa will make a return in this series and the pairings remain as before, but perhaps with age (my own aging), the story will hold less of a naïve note and perhaps a bit more maturity this time around. Hopefully you guys find this worth it and hopefully I have the chance to entertain you all once again with a story of action, love, intrigue, and hope for a better tomorrow.

All the Best,

GATX-105B


	15. CH12 Catching Up

**Past, Present, and Future**

A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any properties that belong to Bandai/Sunrise.

Chapter 13: Catching Up

C.E. 75- March 22nd

_Aprilus One_- PLANT Capital Colony

General Kira Yamato, age twenty, sits behind a grand mahogany desk looking over paper work with the occasional signature and initials. He sighs, as he swivels his leather chair to look out over the expansive ZAFT base now at his command. Although he despised fighting, he itched for the days when his job was to sit at the helm of an eighteen-meter tall death machine and fly through the sky like an avenging angel. Granted he still did so, but only on rare occasions when the services of the other highly qualified pilots in the ECHO Unit were not enough to stifle fledgling conflicts. There was something to be said about the freedom of hurtling through space and seeing the stars and distant galaxies just slip away with all your worries.

Paperwork bored him. Kira understood the gravity of his position as the head of ZAFT. The only people he reported to was the PLANT Supreme Council and the Unified Nations regulatory body which provided funding for the ECHO Unit's efforts against other conflicts. It had never been his intention to end up in this line of work. Leaning back in his chair Kira reminisces about the about the events that led to his sitting in this office clad in a white, high collared uniform.

It was C.E. 70 when he was just an extraordinarily gifted student with a penchant for mechanical engineering before Heliopolis had been attacked. When the Ginns stole into the colony seeking the Earth Forces' G-Weapons, now known as Gundams, he had not a worry in the world. Then within hours he found himself fighting for his life and the lives of his friends. Days later he was the primary line of defense for the Earth Forces' ship _Archangel_ in its journey to rejoin the Atlantic Federation. He would rescue a coordinator princess, and fight the daunting Rau Le Creuset until he reached Earth.

He would nearly die at the hands of his best friend Athrun Zala only to awaken in the hands of the pink haired princess he had rescued months before. It would be this seemingly naïve, but strong willed girl that would gift him with her affections and the sword that would decisively give him the power to end the first Bloody Valentine War. Kira smiled at the thought of Lacus. She had nursed him back to health, and shown him that he was _human_, and that because he was born; he belonged to the world just as much as anyone else. She had healed his mental anguish.

After the first war, he went off the grid to continue his path to redemption. Kira would never forgive himself for the hurt he caused Lacus by disappearing like he did. He and his ragtag band of mercenaries had hunted the remnants of conflict in space, his cycle of endless fighting leading him back to his friends and family on ORB with the Wings of Freedom's final commission against the Blue Cosmos and his former friend Sai Argyle. For the teenage boy turned soldier, savior, and mercenary- it came as a surprise when he hung up the mantle of warrior and retired to the orphanage with Lacus and the good Reverend Malchio.

Kira should have known that trouble had been brewing in the shadows when the Gilbert Durandal presented the world with his "Lacus Clyne," or, as she was formerly known, Mia Campbell. In the end, when Cagalli and Athrun had headed off to the PLANTs for a meeting with the late Chairman, everything came to a head. Another Gundam jack had occurred and the Earth Federation and the PLANTs were suddenly again at each other's throats.

In a tragic battle, the remains of Junius Seven shattered and fell onto an unsuspecting Earth and the Second Bloody Valentine War was under way. They had resolved to stay out of it, they really had. Lacus had urged him that this was no longer his fight, but in his heart, he knew as well as she did that their duties lay with the world's fate and not in retreating into their own little world.

When ZAFT sent assassins to take her life, it was the last straw. With gentle coaxing and steely confidence born of eyes that had seen far too much bloodshed, the Freedom spread its wings once more and took to the battlefield- shredding metal, but never taking a life without necessity.

Intervention after intervention left Kira feeling more powerless than before, he had no way to truly end the conflict. His princess left his side to return to the stars to prepare for the eventualities that would lead to the battle that would end Durandal's deranged Destiny Plan. In the interim, he had somehow been bested by the arrogantly unstable Shinn Asuka, resulting in the shattering of his sword and his body. He still bore the scars from the shrapnel that struck him when the Impulse's anti-ship sword impaled the Freedom.

He still felt the anguish of lying in the _Archangel_'s sickbay as he thought of how he had failed Lacus and everyone who depended on his skills to intervene in the Federation and ZAFT's conflict. He remembered when the message had come that the _Eternal_ had launch and was being pursued by a small fleet of ZAFT destroyers. There was no way they would survive with one capable pilot. Worry had ripped through his body and had propelled him into his original mobile suit- The Strike. Hurtling into space, he had prayed to all the gods he didn't believe in to grant him the speed and fortitude to save Lacus.

It had been Lacus that save him again, presenting him with a sword worthy of ending the bloodshed once again. The Strike Freedom tore through the sky with a vengeance unmatched by any other mobile suit. He and Athrun had joined forces once again, taking to space and defeating Durandal and his insanity. It had been a year since that battle and it found him behind his desk gazing longingly at the silver frame that sat on his desk.

Cagalli had taken it when he and Lacus weren't looking, but it by far had become their favorite picture. During the brief respite from their duties and the fighting they had returned to the orphanage on Onogoro Island's shores and had sat together looking out to the sun setting on the horizon when the flash of the camera had startled them out of the comfortable silence.

Things have gotten considerably more hectic since then. Kira had followed Lacus back to her homeland where she had been elected Chairwoman of the PLANTs and he the commander-in-chief of their armed forces, an honor he had not expected. Upon arrival they had been separated, Lacus inundated in pomp and circumstance and the circumstances of a new leader. Kira had been immediately thrown into the task of reorganizing ZAFT's chaotic military might. It was not until three weeks later that they finally saw each other when he was saluting her at her inauguration. Breaking all protocol she left the head of the procession and proceeded to pull him into a tight embrace and a passionate kiss in front of the entire nation. After that Lacus had put her foot down and his residence had been transferred from the base on Aprilus One to her mansion. Not that he was complaining or anything, because that meant at the end of the day he went home to his beautiful pink princess and a much more comfortable night's sleep.

It was four months ago that he had been authorized by the Unified Nations Security Board to physically go on a mission to LaGrange point seven where there had been reports of an uprising. The_ Eternal _and the _Archangel_ had been deployed with the newly commissioned Eternal Freedom and Enlightened Justice to dispatch the leaders of this conflict. Without the rest of their comrades needing to lift a finger, Kira and Athrun charged into the fray and showed the prowess of the Bloody Valentines Aces. Their victory had been hindered by the fact that at one point a miscommunication had occurred relaying back to Aprilus One that the signal on the Freedom had been lost.

Lacus being the ever-conscientious girlfriend, had ordered that any news about Kira's mission be delivered directly to her, and when she had received the news from a fresh-out-of-the-academy stuttering ZAFT CIC officer, she almost took his head off with the plaque she threw at him. If Councilwoman Eileen Canaver was to be believed Lacus immediately collapsed in sobs after that resulting in the cancellation of that day's agenda. Ezaria Joule then immediately contacted Yzak who was conducting drills that day with the crew of the _Voltaire_. Understanding the urgency of the situation, the commander established communications with the _Eternal_ seconds after hanging up with his mother. To his extreme relief, the communications officer that answered the call refrained from greeting him for a moment to listen to the mission complete announcement being made by Kira from the bridge.

Yzak ordered the young girl to put General Yamato on the line with him before berating his superior officer and somewhat friend that his girlfriend was an absolute mess, which also put the executive branch at risk. In a rare fit of anger, Kira yelled out for the unfortunate soul that had sent the previous relay message back to Aprilus One. The same officer that Yzak had just spoken to reappeared on screen, and suddenly Yzak felt pretty bad about what he had done. Then again, Yzak realized that he probably would have reacted the same way if

In a characteristically Kira act, he released his anger and sternly told the girl to be more careful at her job. Kira then contacted the mansion directly from the Captain's quarters aboard the _Eternal_. He proceeded to tell Karissa, who had elected to stay on as Lacus' assistant, to tell Lacus to pick up the vidphone in their room. Five agonizing minutes later, Lacus' tear streaked, red-eyed, face appeared on screen and upon seeing his face, hers brightened considerably. The crying and sobbing was reduced to sniffles and she smiled brightly at Kira.

It took two days for the _Eternal _and _Archangel_ to return from LaGrange point seven. Kira nervously fidgeted in the colony shaft elevator on his way down from the spaceport. Athrun sat next to him and told him to calm down while chatting easily with Meyrin Hawke who had become a permanent CIC officer on the _Eternal_. No one on the elevator expected the welcoming party that greeted them at the landing. Lacus and the senior members of the Supreme Council along with Dearka and Yzak were there to welcome them home. Upon sighting Kira, Lacus dashed forward, her dark kimono style dress with purple bordering fluttering with her dash. Wrapped in each other's arms, the two managed to completely ignore the catcalls and the bemused expressions of their friends.

A ring of the phone shakes Kira out of his reminiscences. Torii awakes from his perch above the bookcase in the office leading him to fly around the circular room before landing on Kira's shoulder. Lacus' face appears on the screen backed by the fading sunlight filtering through the solarium at the mansion.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" asks Kira as Lacus takes a sip of her tea.

Smiling at him she replies, "Quite nice actually. I got to have lunch with your sister and Athrun. She asked where you were, but I told her you were busy with the reorganization."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. There's just so much to do here. I mean, I don't know how the Sixth airborne has gone so long without regular upkeep supplies. I don't know who let this lapse, but somehow everyone's problems seem to be my problems."

"I know it's difficult Kira. My day isn't really over either see?" says Lacus as she waves a small pile of paperwork in front of the screen. "I didn't want to be stuck in the office any more. There wasn't anything I could do there that I can't do here, so I had Karissa bring the paperwork back to the mansion for me."

"That's good. You need to relax. You've been working too many days recently."

"I could say the same for you, dear Kira. When are you coming home tonight?"

Scribbling something down onto paper, Kira looks up and says, "Right now. Just finished for the day. I'll see you soon Ms. Clyne."

"I'm looking forward to it Mr. Yamato," giggles Lacus, and with that the call is disconnected.

Kira stands and collects his phone and sidearm, he hated carrying one, and proceeds to switch off the desk lamp in the office. A quick verbal command locks and shuts down the computer. Walking out of his office, he is surprised to see that Elise, his assistant, is still sitting at her desk arranging his extensive schedule for the next two weeks.

"You're still here Elise?" asks Kira, "I thought I told you to go home hours ago."

Elise regards him contemplatively before pushing her square rimmed glasses onto the top of her brunette haired head. At twenty-three, she was older than the prodigal general, but old enough that she could push him to do his work on his rare lethargic days.

"Well, General…" begins Elise before Kira holds up his hand to stop her.

"I told you, Sergeant Valkyrie, that despite its unprofessional nature, you can call me Kira," chides Kira gently. "As my assistant, you're going to have to put up with my mess of a schedule. The least I can do is cut the overt formalities."

"Uh, well then, General Kira, your schedule is quite the challenge, and I was just trying to arrange everything as per your request so that you could go home at a decent hour," stutters Elise before continuing, blushing slightly at Kira's sigh. "It just didn't feel right going home knowing that you were poring over reports that I told you that you had to do."

"Well, as your superior officer I am now ordering you to return to your quarters and get some rest. We have a long week ahead of us, but since you're here, can you call for my car?"

"Of course sir. Right away. See you tomorrow, General."

"Good night Elise. I expect that you'll leave in no more than fifteen minutes. I can't have you burned out for when I actually need you here late," says Kira as he proceeds outside to wait for his car.

Staring up at the night sky Kira ponders the illusion of stars in the sky. He knows that at the opposite end of the hourglass shaped colony the sky was in the same place: the middle of the colony. The quietness of the night broken only by the occasional hum of a vehicle brings a smile to Kira's face. Perhaps the universe was indeed ready for an era of peace.

**A/N:** So, there you have it. The first _real_ chapter in years. Hope you guys enjoy because the fortitude to get this one out didn't really come that easy. I'm going to be busy for a few weeks now, but I'll keep typing if you guys keep reviewing. I need the feedback in order to cater the design to you guys as much as I create it for myself. With that said, read, enjoy, review.

Best,

GATX-105b


End file.
